The Missing Letters
by the-glory-days
Summary: Edward decides that it's time that he and Bella finish what they started and complete the game. -- Fandom Gives Back Auction Pieces -- Companion piece to Alphabet Weekends
1. Chapter One: Fifteen Down, Eleven to Go

**As always****: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta Kelly **(****f****reakyhazeleyes), **who managed time to beta this for me. Thank you, hon. :-)

* * *

**_The Missing Letters _(FGB Outakes)**

* * *

**Chapter One**: Fifteen Down, Eleven to Go

Two weeks had passed since Bella decided to stay in New York with Edward. The morning after she made the decision, she literally had a full-blown argument with herself. Edward watched from a distance while she paced back and forth in the kitchen. Occasionally, she would stop in one spot, point something out to herself, and then continue muttering about "How stupid she was being" and "How hard she had worked to get where she was." Occasionally, Edward's name made its way into the mix of her ranting.

When they were on the roof, it felt as if her heart was going to beat right through her chest. The moment Edward kneeled she lost all semblance of rational thought. She had been expecting a little black box with a sparkling diamond, but when he pulled the key out, she immediately calmed down. She didn't know if her answer would have been the same, if it hadn't been a key.

Oddly enough, the key was far more significant to her than a ring would have been. The fact that he had already made a copy of the key for her was the reason she had chosen to stay. It was bizarre reasoning on her part, but the fact that he had already imagined her there with him, so far as to make her a key, made her feel more loved than she could ever imagine. It was odd logic, but it made perfect sense to her.

However, everything wasn't smooth sailing from the moment she said, "Yes." She still had to fly back to Seattle to discuss her temporary departure from the office. Luckily for her, she could work from her laptop, but that didn't come without an intense argument with her boss. At one point during the spat, it got so heated that Bella feared that she was going to get fired or that he was going to throw a chair. Neither would have been pleasant.

The company's IT specialist, Brian, had set up her laptop, so she could connect remotely to the company's server by importing the data files onto a remote USB hard drive. She had access to all the company files—even as someone altered them. It made everything so much simpler, especially to have the Outlook Calendar still synchronized, so she knew when she could get in contact with her coworkers. The time difference was something she had to get accustomed to. She was used to being able to contact any of her colleagues at any time of the day, but now she had to be wary of making sure she wasn't calling any of them at five in the morning.

She had only been in Seattle for three days, but even that small reprieve from Edward had felt colossal. She couldn't believe how alone she felt in their apartment without him. They had spent semesters in college away from each other, been in different parts of the world, and yet now, they couldn't handle three days on different sides of the country.

It was oddly amusing to her. Even Edward found the humor in it when they spoke on the phone. They talked every night while she was away, regardless of the time that Edward had to be at the office. He commented on how "pathetic" they were and how he never figured them to be "one of _those _couples".

The morning before her flight, she dropped off her house keys at Rosalie's house. She asked her to FedEx some things to her in New York because she didn't want to have to pay the fees at the airport. There was far too much to bring in one suitcase. She tried to narrow down her selections, but she realized that she needed most of it.

Bella was back in New York with Edward on Tuesday night.

She spent most of her time in her pajamas working on new projects, wondering why she never thought about working from home before. There was nothing better than getting to sit in bed with her Soaps on, munching on snacks, and working. It was something she knew she would have to try when she was back in Seattle.

It became an easy routine for the couple. Edward would leave at eight and wake Bella up and by six, Edward would walk through the door. By Friday, Edward and Bella were lying in bed watching DVD's and snacking on popcorn, like they always did.

"When do the packages get here?" Edward asked.

"Sometime tomorrow morning, I think."

"Alright, that's good because I want to take you to Central Park tomorrow afternoon, so as long as the packages get here early, we'll be fine."

Bella turned to Edward and smiled. Central Park was something Edward hadn't had the chance to take Bella to see. During the week she was there on _vacation_, most of what she saw were the basic tourist attractions like the Empire State Building and a lot of their ceiling.

"You want to take a stroll through the park?" she teased.

"Why is that so funny?"

"We're not going to do one of those cheesy horse-and-carriage rides are we?"

"No. Besides, I know you feel bad for the horses."

Bella smiled. Of course Edward remembered her saying that. They had been watching some romantic comedy, she couldn't remember the name, but they were all the same anyway—all with the same cheesy New York moment. She had told him that the horse had looked like he was in pain and Edward had agreed. He promised that he would never take Bella on one of those rides.

"Good. A walk through the park will be nice. I can pack a lunch for us. We can stop at the Great Lawn and sit for a while."

"That sounds perfect. Hopefully, the packages come when they're supposed to."

"According to the tracking number Rosalie gave me, they're already in New York; they just have to get to us"

Edward affirmed with a thumbs-up and went back to watching the television. Bella shook her head at how mundane the conversation had been. It was such a simple topic, something pointless, about some stupid packages, but it still managed to make Bella smile. It reminded her of the kinds of conversations she witnessed married couples on television shows having or even just a married couple on the streets. The topics weren't always titillating and yet you still hung onto the other person's words as if they were gospel.

Edward's laughter brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to the television to see four men circling some large obstruction in their living room.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Leonard bought a time machine. Well, everyone paid for a fourth of it."

"Oh, this should be good. I'm sure Sheldon will try to monopolize it."

"Of course," Edward chuckled.

The two spent the next few hours getting through the first season of _The Big Bang Theory_ before Bella dozed off beside Edward.

**=x=**

Bella woke up on Saturday to Edward peppering light kisses along the nape of her neck. She sighed in pleasure as he sucked on the spot just below her earlobe; he knew her so well.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Edward replied. He shifted his hips against hers, and she felt his erection. He nipped lightly on her ear lobe, and she moaned softly.

"Edward," she warned as he began to push himself against her.

"Bella," he moaned in return.

"What time is it?"

"Time for me to make love to you."

Bella laughed, but Edward scoffed. He pulled away from Bella and turned her around to face him. He wore a sour expression on his face. Bella felt bad for a moment, but continued to laugh at the confused man beside her.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. Were you being serious? That was corny, Edward. It was so banal."

"I'm sorry I want to wake my girlfriend up by showing her how much I love her," he argued, and Bella shook her head.

"There's no need to get upset about it. There's just no need for any of that generic Hallmark meets Lifetime movie nonsense."

"Oh really?" he questioned. "So, you didn't enjoy anything that happened on the roof in Seattle?"

Bella rolled her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She loved every second of that night. The gesture in Seattle had been breathtaking. It was a memory that she often revisited. It was an unforgettable moment. The music, the lights, the location, Edward, all of it had been glorious. The feeling of weightlessness, the feeling of seclusion, the overwhelming feeling of drowning in Edward had been perfect.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. It was beautiful, but there's no need for it all the time. I love you, and I'll always want you."

Edward's face lit up as he smiled. It hadn't been that long since he literally had to wait every day for Bella to say those three little words, "I love you." He had known that she loved him, but he wanted to hear it. He loved hearing it. There was a difference between knowing and hearing.

"I love you," Bella repeated and watched the smile on Edward's face widen.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing that," he moaned and rose to lie on top of Bella. He balanced himself just above her. Bella could see the strain of the position on his forearms; the veins became more prominent. He kissed her gently, slow, tap kisses before kissing her properly. He took her top lip and then her bottom lip into his mouth. He gently bit at her bottom lip, and she reciprocated, pulling at his, just the way he liked it.

"I can feel it," she jested, giggling lightly at how immature it sounded. Even Edward shook his head before diving down to start kissing her neck again.

Edward nipped and licked up and down Bella's neck before he pulled at the collar of his, now hers, Seattle Mariners tee shirt. He sucked along the curvature of her collarbone causing her to moan lowly. He eventually grew frustrated at the cotton obstruction that kept falling back into place and yanked at the lower hem of the shirt.

Bella helped him remove it. She was still tired and frankly, she was not in the mood for any sort of strenuous activity at nine in the morning. She was more concerned with the packages that were due to arrive at any moment.

It felt fantastic as Edward placed wet kisses down the center of her chest and then down to her stomach. He smiled up at her when his head reached her belly button. She knew what was coming; Edward blew on the wet trail he created on her abandon causing her to shiver from the feeling and the slowly building desire. However, she still wasn't in the mood for sex; her mind was elsewhere.

She moaned at the appropriate moments and even lifted her hips up to help Edward remove her pajamas bottoms and underwear. She kept her eyes closed to hide that she wasn't really raring that morning.

It wasn't until he began to grind against her that he realized that he was the only one participating. He lifted completely off Bella and got off the bed. He pulled his boxers back on and turned to Bella.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Bella finally opened her eyes to find Edward sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean? Why are you all the way over there?"

"You seem distracted."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were faking it, Bells. You can't fake it with me. As my soul mate that's not permissible in my book."

Bella grimaced at the accusation knowing that she had been caught red handed.

"I'm sorry, but here's some breaking news for you, studies show that women fake it with their partners—all the time."

"Not with me they don't," he countered stubbornly.

"Get off your high horse, Edward. It happens to all guys."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella? I'm going to pretend like this never happened," he jested. Bella chuckled, picked her clothes off the floor, and slipped them back on.

"I'm sorry. I'm just cranky. I didn't sleep all that well, and I miss Seattle."

Edward pulled Bella to sit on his lap and hugged her.

"I find it odd that you're the one apologizing. Are you really feeling homesick?"

"Yeah. It's just that I don't really have anybody here to talk to. I have you, but sometimes I need someone like Rose or even my kooky coworkers. Aren't you a bit homesick?"

"Of course I am, but I could be anywhere in the world. Tokyo, London, Dubai, and as long as you're there with me, I'm okay. I'm only truly homesick when I'm away from you."

Bella smiled tightly and stared wide eyed at Edward. His answer was exactly what she'd needed to hear. She swatted his arm in annoyance.

"Ouch!" Edward cried out as he rubbed at the spot Bella had hit. "What the hell was that for?"

"For what you just said!"

"What does that even mean? How does that even make sense?"

"When you say things like that it makes me feel like a shitty girlfriend. Here I am nagging about something stupid, and you go and twist it around and make it beautiful. How do you always know what I need to hear?"

"It's not stupid. And I'm just that good."

Bella scoffed. Edward chuckled and shook Bella in his arms.

"I see your ego isn't _too_bruised from before."

Edward stuck his tongue out at her and stood up, carrying Bella with him. He walked them toward the bathroom.

They showered and dressed for their day in the park. Bella even managed to make some sandwiches and cut some fruit to bring for lunch. It was around eleven when the call from downstairs came that their packages had arrived. Edward quickly went to retrieve them. It was two rather large boxes and one smaller one with a manila folder taped to the lid.

"What's in the envelope?" Bella asked. She watched Edward pull it from the box. The masking tape took a piece of the cardboard with it.

"I don't know, but it's obviously for us."

Bella sneered sarcastically. "Really? I didn't know that packages that were addressed to us were actually for us."

"Oh, you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Have some coffee and perhaps something of the chocolate variety," he quipped playfully and Bella gave him the finger.

"Just open the damn thing."

Edward grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen and used it to slide the envelope open. Inside there were three pieces of paper; the first was their rent receipt; the second was a pink post-it note with the words "Have Fun" written across it in which Rosalie and Emmett had each signed it at the bottom; and the last was a folded piece of white paper.

"Oh man," Edward remarked through a fit of laughter.

"What? What is it?"

Bella walked around the couch and watched Edward unfold the third piece of paper. She broke out in laughter when she saw what it was.

Across the white sheet of paper, were twenty-six letters in Edward's handwriting. Fifteen of them were crossed out.

"Wow, we got through," Bella began, counting off the X's on the paper, "only fifteen of them."

"Yeah, I'm bummed we never finished. You know I like to finish everything I start."

Bella stared at him skeptically.

"Excluding this morning's activities, I always finish what I start." Edward scowled.

Bella giggled and took the paper from Edward.

"What letter did you want to do that we didn't get to?"

"**G**," he answered quickly.

"Why **G**?"

"You'll find out, eventually."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, and Edward smirked down at her.

"Oh no. No. No—no—no—no. No, Edward."

Edward nodded his head with a mile-wide smile on his face.

"Tell me what letter _you_ wanted to do." He wore an expectant and an amused expression on his face. He truly wanted to know.

"I didn't have one," she answered, shaking her head.

"Liar."

"Fine. **Y**. I wanted to do something with the letter **Y**."

"Good," Edward remarked, yanking the piece of paper out of Bella's hand. He walked toward the kitchen and using a piece of tape from the envelope, he taped the paper to the refrigerator.

"Do you have everything ready for the park?"

"Why is that on the refrigerator?"

"Do you want to bring some wine?"

"Stop changing the subject, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to drink in public, especially in a public park."

"Like we ever follow the rules." Edward winked. Bella just stared dumbfounded at the cheerful man in the kitchen.

"Edward, why did you put it on the fridge?"

"I'm sure we have a flask around here where we can hide some wine," he ignored her question.

"What? Who the hell puts wine in a flask? And stop ignoring me."

"We're going to finish, Bella. I want to finish the game."

"I thought we were done. We burnt the letters."

"Let's just finish to say we finished."

"Edward, that's ridiculous."

Edward nodded once, slowly. He pouted and looked straight at Bella, who flinched. He was mimicking her persuasive tactic. It was unfair.

"Fuck, you're good at the face."

"You would think after years of falling for it, I'd be better at it."

"You can't be good at everything."

Edward chuckled and became serious once more.

"Come on, Bells. Come on," he goaded.

"I don't know, Edward. Remember all the drama that ensued."

"That's because we were stupid. Now, it's a totally different thing. The game is completely different. You're no longer just my best friend, Bella. You're everything to me."

Bella stood unmoving in front of Edward watching him pour wine into a large, black flask.

"Fine, but we are _not_ carrying wine in a flask. Who the hell do you think we are?"

"Are you really okay with this?" he asked sincerely. Bella nodded in accordance.

Edward stopped pouring the wine and walked toward Bella. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her gently before whispering "thank you."

"So, do we choose whatever letter we want?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah. Why not? And since you went first last time, I'll be going first this time."

"But you had more letters!"

"That's because you lost the TFC."

Bella huffed in annoyance, grabbed the bags for lunch, and headed toward the door.

"Fine, you can go first, but let's go. I want to eat this before it spoils."

Edward smiled and met her at the door. He opened it for her but ran back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Choosing my letter!" he shouted while running around the kitchen island. He grabbed the pen from the counter top and crossed out the letter **Z**.

"Which did you choose?" she asked as he walked back toward her.

"**Z**."

"Why?"

"Oh, I have plans. Trust me," he teased and gently nudged Bella out the front door.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" she sighed.

"Fifteen down."

"Really? Back to this nonsense?"

"Humor me, Bella."

"Eleven to go," she mumbled and smiled up at Edward as he grabbed the bags out of her hand and held hers with his free hand.

* * *

**A/n**: As you can see from above, this is the first chapter of my offer in the Fandom Gives Back Auction. Back in November, I auctioned off the 11 letters that Edward and Bella do not get to in _Alphabet Weekends_, and nine lovely ladies bought them at $50 apiece.

Thank you for your generosity, ladies. It's moments like this that make me proud to be a part of this fandom. :)

I was so glad to be a part of such a fantastic cause, a cause that means so much to me. A large factor as to why these took so long was because of my ten, almost eleven year old, as she likes to remind me, cousin who suffers from brain tumors due to complications caused by Multiple Sclerosis. Therefore, a foundation like Alex's Lemonade is very near and dear to my heart. Any bit that people can provide to help toward pediatric cancer/illness research means the world to me.

Thank you again for the amazing support you've all shown me and the love you gave _Alphabet Weekends_.

I also threw in a small homage to six FF stories by six fantastic writers in here. Can you find the references and their stories?

~Jen


	2. Chapter Two: Z is for Zebra Stripes

**As always****:**Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta Kelly **(freakyhazeleyes).**

This letter was purchased and selected by _**HopeStreet**_**.**

**** If you'd like to purchase the paints, you can purchase them here: http[:]/tinyurl[.]com/y88k5pk  
**

* * *

**_The Missing Letters _(FGB Outtakes)**

* * *

"_So you see! There's no end to the thing you might know, depending how far beyond zebra you go."_

_~Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Z is for Zebra Stripes**

Their afternoon in the park was relaxing. They walked the few blocks to Central Park and picked a spot on the Great Lawn, seemingly secluded from the other hordes of people with the same idea.

The sky was a cloudless blue, the sun shined brightly, and a warm breeze rolled through every so often. The grass waved in protest and the trees swooned. It was a beautiful day in the city.

Once Bella had laid out the blanket, she and Edward spent most of their time just cuddling and talking. They talked about Bella's feelings about the city and Edward's colleagues, one of which he happened to be wary about. Apparently, Edward could already tell that he was going to cause deadline problems. He mentioned something about slacking and frequently finding him playing computer solitaire.

Much to Bella's amusement, Edward had fed her the fruit she had cut for their meal, and though she found it slightly cheesy, she also found it rather sweet. She did the same with Edward, teasing him at times by making him take the fruit from her mouth.

Neither complained.

Anyone watching would have either enjoyed the display or been revolted by the amount of love the two exuded. Their giggles constantly caught the attention of the people walking by. Though Bella and Edward didn't believe they were one of those sappy couples, that's exactly the path they were coasting on at the time. They stared at each other all wide-eyed with bright smiles. Even their touches were sweet and gentle like a new couple, and yet there was a familiarity to every single one.

They left the park shortly after the sunset. It had started to get chilly, and the cardigan Bella was wearing was too thin to stay warm for long. Edward held her against him, and they walked awkwardly back home, constantly bumping into each other because of it, which caused them to break into fits of laughter. However, when they reached the front door, Edward handed Bella the bag with the blanket and told her that he had to go somewhere.

"Where?" she asked. Edward smiled teasingly at her and shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What are you up to, Edward Cullen? Is this another one of your crazy schemes?"

"Schemes? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. Who knows what the hell you are about to do, but by all means, go already."

"Don't miss me too much."

He kissed her lightly and stepped eastward toward the train station. Bella watched him the entire way until he turned the corner. Once inside, she greeted Jimmy and spent a few moments speaking with him about how lovely the day had been. Ordinarily, Bella wasn't one for small talk – she hated it – but the building's doorman was easy to talk to.

Eventually, the conversation ended, and she was in the elevator on her way back to the apartment. She spent the short trip up trying to figure out where Edward had gone off to.

Bella spent the next hour attempting to pay attention to the television, but it was fruitless. Her mind was on Edward. More specifically, on what he was planning because she _knew_ he was up to something. Edward was always planning something. It always got them into trouble as children, and as adults, it still got them into trouble.

Shortly after eight, Edward called Bella and told her to get ready for the night.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Be showered and on the bed in thirty minutes."

"What are you talking about?

"You heard me, Bella. I'm in a cab about twenty five minutes away. I want you naked and in bed when I get there."

"Are you really in a cab?" Bella was surprised, to say the least. It had been a while since Edward had been that commanding.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You just told me to get naked while sitting in a cab."

"Yes. Does that turn you on?"

Bella shook her head, exasperated by the deep tenor of Edward's voice. She knew that he'd be smirking just by Edward's voice. She tried not to let the fact that another man, the cab driver, was listening to this conversation, albeit only one half of it.

"And what if I'm not ready?"

"Well," Edward chuckled. "You won't get your surprise."

"Does this _surprise_ have anything to do with the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Of course it does. Be ready in twenty."

"You said thirty!"

"Yes, well, you've wasted ten minutes chit chatting."

"It wasn't that long."

"It hasn't, but traffic is moving quickly."

"Fine," she whined.

"Quit complaining and do what I say," Edward ordered and stifled a chuckle when he heard Bella huff in annoyance.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"The love of your life, but if it makes you feel better, please be ready for when I get home in twenty minutes, Bella."

"Jackass," Bella murmured. "See you in twenty."

She hung up the phone and hurriedly undressed as she made her way to the bathroom. She showered quickly, soaping and scrubbing. She avoided wetting her hair and even managed to shave any little bit of stubble that had grown in since she shaved her legs the day before.

Bella was waiting for Edward with two minutes to spare when he walked in the door.

Edward was silent as he walked around the apartment. He smiled to himself when he saw the scattered clothing leading to the bathroom door. He peaked into his shopping bag and smirked; he couldn't help it. He had been looking for ideas to do with the letter **Z,** since the game began months before.

When they started, he tried to create a list of activities to do with the harder letters like **Q**, **X**, and **Z**. He came to find out that things with the letter **Z** were not all that abundant. However, a few quick searches on some adult websites led him to his discovery.

"Bella?" he called out from the living room.

"I'm in bed, Edward."

"Good. Give me ten minutes. Stay there, please."

Edward undressed and headed to the bathroom. He only took a few moments to lather some soap on his body and rinse it off. He was back in the living room, clad in a towel, in under two minutes. As soon as he dropped his clothes into the hamper, he set off to the kitchen, taking the shopping bag with him.

In his bag were several little glass containers with dark and white chocolate Kama Sutra Body Paint and two special brushes to use with them.

**Z** was a difficult letter to select an activity for, but Edward figured he could bend the rules for it. Tonight, Edward was planning to make Bella his prey. She would be the zebra to his lion in the jungle that was their bedroom. It was corny when he thought about it, but damn, if the mental image wasn't spectacular.

He took a few of the dark chocolate containers, emptied them out into a small glass bowl, and placed it in the microwave for a minute before switching it out with the white chocolate. With both bowls of chocolate warmed, he placed a brush in each and headed toward the bedroom.

"Good evening, Bella."

Bella smiled and sat up on the bed, crossing her ankles.

"Welcome back."

Edward grinned, placed the bowls on his nightstand, and sat on the bed beside Bella. He let his eyes roam her naked, alabaster skin on the dark bed sheets.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you naked."

"We'll see if you still say that after I pop out a few kids," she jested.

"Always," he declared, swooping down to kiss her. With his hand palming her face, he kissed her gently and briefly, but still he managed to make Bella swoon. Edward had such a way of evoking so much out of her with just a simple kiss.

"So, what do you have planned?" she breathlessly asked.

Edward didn't answer. He preferred to show Bella what he wanted to do. He dipped a finger into the dark chocolate and ran it straight down Bella's lips. Before he could lean down to lick the chocolate off, Bella swiped her tongue across the warm, rich chocolate.

"That's fantastic."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't tasted it yet," he protested. Bella giggled and ran her tongue across her bottom lip to clean off any remaining chocolate.

So, what _does_ **Z** stand for?"

"There isn't much either of us could have done with the letter Z, seeing as there aren't many words beginning with the letter in relation to this game. Unless, you wanted to explore your exhibitionist side and have sex at the Central Park Zoo."

"How romantic," Bella chided making Edward smile.

"Exactly, but the idea of animals stuck with me."

Bella skeptically raised an eyebrow, egging Edward to explain his idea further.

"I'm going to draw white and dark chocolate lines on you like zebra stripes."

"Always finding loopholes, huh, Edward Cullen?"

"You know me, number one rule breaker."

The two laughed before Edward stood up and retrieved some towels from the dresser by the door.

"Bella, could you move over for a second? I want you to lie on the towels, so we don't get the sheets dirty."

Bella complied and scooted over and watched Edward spread the towels onto the bed, covering most of the center portion of it. He smiled down at Bella who was staring at him. The sight of her and the way her eyes focused solely on him was overwhelming. He loved her more than he thought was possible to love anyone.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bella asked bashfully. Her cheeks flushed, and the same shade of pink spread across her chest. Edward sighed dotingly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward bent down and gently picked Bella up and centered her on the towels, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. He kissed her again before moving to retrieve the bowl of dark chocolate body paint. He placed it gently beside Bella's arm before moving to hover over her. He removed his towel and placed it under the bowl, just in case their movements jostled it and some of the chocolate spilled.

"I love you," he repeated and kissed her softly. He moved his kisses from her lips down along her chin and to the nape of her neck. Delicately, he nipped along the soft skin moving up to nibble on his favorite spot, Bella's ear lobe. The moment he licked the soft cartilage, Bella gasped and pulled at the hair along the back of his neck.

He spent a few seconds adoring the small spot before moving his kisses back down her neck and down to her chest. He kissed just where her heart was beating furiously. He continued peppering kisses down her chest, savoring the way Bella tried to move her stomach away from the ticklish sensation.

Eventually, Edward grabbed the brush in the dark chocolate. He started from the edge of her collarbone, and dragged the brush down her torso. He followed the curve of her breast and stopped the stripe just above her thigh. He dipped the brush back in the chocolate and starting from the edge of her breast, he brought the brush back down the same stripe, filling in the ending of the line where it streaked. He repeated it once more, until he had a solid, dark chocolate stripe against Bella's pale skin.

Bella remained entirely still as she basked in the warmth of the chocolate. She breathed in the rich aroma and sighed. She watched Edward from her peripheral as he dipped the brush back in the chocolate and brought the brush back to her body. A few inches from the other stripe, he began a new one.

For the next half hour, Edward tortured Bella with gentle brush strokes that tickled and aroused her. Once Edward drew all the dark chocolate stripes on her torso, he moved the bowl back onto the nightstand and grabbed the bowl with white chocolate.

Again, Bella gasped and shivered under the gentle strokes of the brush against her skin. Along with the warm chocolate, Edward blew warm air onto her body causing her to moan.

An hour passed before Edward rose from the bed. He was fully erect just from listening to Bella's heavy breathing and moans. He stepped back and looked at the stripes that decorated Bella's torso. It almost looked as if she was wearing a striped, sleeveless shirt.

"You look mouthwatering."

Bella giggled and shimmied her hips at him. Edward smirked and moved the bowl with white chocolate back to the nightstand. Immediately after, he resumed his place between Bella's legs.

"It smells delicious," Bella remarked as she took a deep breath in.

"You do."

Edward looked up from his spot between Bella's legs. For a brief moment, Bella stared at Edward mesmerized by the hunger in his eyes. His stare was almost uncomfortably intense that it made her throat dry and caused her breathing to stagger.

Her arousal was getting the best of her, and because of where Edward was, she couldn't rub her legs together to lessen the throbbing heat between them. Noticing the way her arousal was getting to her gave Edward another idea. Bella noticed the smirk that spread across his face.

"What?" she asked and watched Edward reach into the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out two long, red ribbons. Quickly, he grabbed her hands and tied each one to the headboard.

"Reciprocation," he teased, and Bella's breath stuttered. She moaned at the memory and watched as Edward slithered back down her body, avoiding the chocolate.

Edward grinned coyly and blew cool air along the chocolate stripes. He reveled in the way Bella's body shook at the chilling sensation.

"I can't wait to taste this on you," he groaned. Temptation bested him, and before the chocolate perfectly flattened out, he ran a finger down the center of Bella's stomach, right down a dark chocolate stripe. It left a piece of Bella's skin bare.

He sucked on his finger and moaned as the sweet substance hit his taste buds.

"Wow, this actually tastes good. It's going to taste so much better off you."

Bella whimpered involuntarily as she watched Edward suck sensually on his finger. He smiled up at her before lowering his face to just below her belly button.

"Edward," Bella whined, causing Edward to chuckle. She pulled at the ribbons wrapped around her wrists. Her restraints were quickly becoming a nuisance. All she wanted to do was rest her hands in his hair.

Edward blew warm air against Bella's belly button before licking away a circle of chocolate from the area. Bella's body shook at the feeling.

It tickled and yet felt incredible.

Once more, a smug smile spread across Edward's face as he watched Bella's eyes roll back into her head for a moment.

Before she could say anything else, Edward licked a straight line of white chocolate clean off her stomach. Bella trembled the entire time as he followed the chocolate straight up to the dip of her collarbone. He sucked on the chocolate there before moving onto another stripe.

He started from the bottom and slowly brought his tongue to her collarbone, suckling at it to clean it of the rich chocolate and repeated the motion—stripe after stripe. By the time he finished licking the last stripe off Bella, she was a panting, shuddering mess. She was moaning through heavy breaths. It sounded like she had just been sprinting.

"Mhmm, Bella. Simply delicious."

"Edward," she cried. "Untie me, please."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella, letting her taste the sweetness once again. Bella groaned against his lips and tried to raise her hips to meet his, but he taunted her and moved away.

"Not fun, is it?" he teased.

"What is this revenge?"

"No," he answered and untied the ribbons. Bella latched her hands into Edward's hair, brought his face down to hers, and kissed him fiercely. This kiss was fiery, passionate, and frantic. Their teeth knocked into each other's a few times. Edward's hips pressed against Bella's, and the two grinded against each other as if their lives depended on the friction.

Edward felt the stickiness of Bella's torso against his, but at that moment, nothing fazed him. He panted against Bella's mouth as she pulled at the roots of his hair in just the way he loved.

"Edward," Bella pleaded. It was desperate, and Edward's response was just as severe.

"God yes," he moaned against her mouth as he lined himself against Bella. There was no gentleness in his entrance. He slid into Bella and quickly began rocking into her. His thrusts were deep and quick at times, slow and deliberate at others. It was the perfect combination.

The sounds of their bodies connecting and their heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room. The two couldn't form words, just jumbled sounds and moans.

Edward knew what he needed to do make Bella unravel beneath him. When her moans became pitchier, he knew she was getting close. His hand slipped between them and found her clit, swollen and aching to be touched.

Bella screamed his name as he began to rub. Before she knew it, she was seeing stars behind her eyes. Her toes curled as that electric current ran up and down her body and she came, moaning Edward's name proudly.

Edward continued to thrust into Bella's body, loving the way she held him. He came a few moments after, panting Bella's name against her neck. He breathed hot air against her, but she didn't care. Bella held him against her neck as he came down from his orgasm.

The two groaned as Edward pulled himself out of Bella. He huffed tiredly when he moved to lie beside Bella. Edward moaned contently when Bella curled up against him.

"My thoughts exactly," she chuckled and reached across him to the bowl of dark chocolate. She dipped her finger in and wrote something across Edward's stomach.

"What did you write?"

"Look."

Edward slowly lifted his head, looked down his chest to his stomach, and made out the words, I LOVE YOU.

"So much, even if it doesn't always look that way," Bella added and kissed his chest.

"So much," Edward repeated, carding his hands gently in Bella's hair.

"So any idea of what letter you might want?" he asked.

"No. I'll let you know in a few days."

Edward leaned down and brought Bella's face toward him to kiss her.

"Shower?"

"Oh god yes," Bella cheered. "I learned my lesson last time."

Edward laughed, and Bella swatted at his arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm as they stood up. He held her hand as they walked toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter Three: B is for Bath

**As always****: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta Kelly **(freakyhazeleyes).**

This letter and the activity was purchased and selected by _**sassyk**_**.**

* * *

**_The Missing Letters _(FGB Outtakes)**

* * *

"_A bath and a tenderloin steak. Those are the high points of a man's life".  
~Curt Siodmak_

* * *

**Chapter Three**:** B is for Bath**

When Bella said she would need a few days to think about what letter she wanted, it was really just that—a few days.

By Tuesday afternoon, Bella knew exactly what letter she wanted and what activity she wanted it to stand for. She thought that she would do something extravagant, something completely outlandish and un-Bella like to show Edward that exhibitionist side he seemed to think she possessed; she thought against it. She promised herself that she would save it for a different letter, and that was partially because of what happened Monday afternoon.

While she showered Monday morning, Bella tried to think of what letter she wanted to select, going back and forth between several different scenarios in her head. Some of them were just ridiculous and involved things she was quite sure her body could not do.

Of the letters that remained, some were not exactly easy pickings, and she couldn't think of anything for them. She hoped that Edward would decide to select the difficult ones—like he had with Z. He was far more creative than she was, even if it was because he found ways around using the actual letter. He always was one to find loopholes in everything.

Bella couldn't even begin to remember just how many times Edward had tried to con his parents out of a punishment by exposing the loopholes of the sentence. For instance, Carlisle had caught Edward on the phone in his bedroom after he had grounded him. Edward was quick to point out that Carlisle had sent him to his room. He had never specified what he could or could not do in his room.

Bella tried a similar tactic with her father, only once. She failed so miserably, and Charlie had ended up tacking on another week to her punishment. She remembered explaining the situation to Edward in homeroom the next day, and he had just laughed at her. They didn't speak for a week after that. Eventually, Edward apologized and being the mastermind that he had come to be, managed to get Bella out of her punishment, by telling Charlie it was his fault that Bella was so late the day he grounded her. It hadn't been though; she had been out by herself in Port Angeles—looking for a book to purchase.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she headed toward the kitchen and stared at the paper on the refrigerator door. She rolled her eyes at Edward's handwriting; he wrote so neatly, unlike her. The only thing that really took away from how nice the paper looked was the big X that Edward had scribbled over the letter **Z**.

There were ten letters left, but, in the shower, she narrowed the selection down to two she was really considering. It wasn't until Edward called to say he would be late that night that the idea became more concrete, but she was still slightly undecided.

He had sounded tired on the phone and stressed out. It had been a while since Bella had seen or heard Edward sound like that. He called again around five and with a strained voice, told her not to wait up for him. She pictured the vein that protruded on the side of forehead when he was angry and state of his hair. The clear indicator of when Edward was angry or stressed out could easily be measured by what level of disarray it appeared. She wondered if it was still neatly combed back or if by then, it looked as if he stuck a fork in an electrical outlet. She also wondered which one of his employees had gotten him so upset. Her suspicions leaned toward the slacker employee Edward had been talking about in the park on Saturday, who she had nicknamed Solitaire Steve.

Just as he informed her earlier in the day, Edward wasn't home until about midnight.

He was quiet as he stepped into the apartment and quickly undressed while he walked toward the bedroom. He slipped his shoes off by the door and by the time he reached the bed, he was down to his underwear and socks. Slipping the cotton socks off, he slowly lifted the sheets off his side of the bed and slipped in beside Bella. He immediately sighed contently. It was the first time all day that he'd had the chance to relax. He was exhausted, and he knew—sadly—that the rest of the week would be just as bad.

As soon as he wrapped himself around Bella, he was fast asleep. The slight jostling of the mattress had caused Bella to wake up shortly, but she was soon back to sleep when she felt Edward's arm around her waist and his soft, steady breathing on her shoulder.

Tuesday was much like Monday and just as bad for Edward. Bella was cleaning up the apartment and getting ready to do some laundry when Edward called to say that he would be late again. She told him to have a good day and continued to gather everything she needed for the laundry room. For some odd reason, having to do laundry now made her smile. It wasn't rare that back before they weren't dating, Edward would throw some of his clothes in with hers, but now his clothes were quite firmly blended with hers in the laundry bag, and that made her smile.

Like Monday, Bella ate dinner alone and was asleep by the time Edward came home at midnight.

The pattern continued all the way up until Friday. On Wednesday, Edward called Bella before she was even fully awake to tell her he would be late again. Even at ten in the morning, she could already hear the tension in his voice. She wished him a good day and told him to call her if he needed to clear his head.

Edward wasn't home as late on Thursday night, but Bella could tell that the stress of the previous three days was starting to catch up with him. There were bags under his eyes, his skin looked paler that usual, and Bella was sure that Edward stopped caring if his hair looked liked one of those troll dolls she had as a young girl.

On Friday night, Edward slowly made his way through the door around eight, while Bella was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted," Edward complained as he plopped ungracefully onto the couch.

"Another long day, I take it."

"The longest. This week has been the longest of my life. I thought it would never end," he mumbled and repositioned himself on the couch as Bella sat beside him. She passed him a beer and Edward thanked her. He took a large gulp, and his head rolled back onto the couch cushion.

"Damn. There's nothing like a nice, cold beer after a long day."

"So, what's been going on at work?" Bella asked. Edward groaned and got comfortable on the couch beside her. He placed his head in her lap and his feet hung off the other end of the couch. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes and flexed his tired feet.

Bella's hand quickly went to work; she began to scratch her nails softly against his scalp. Edward reveled in the pleasure, and Bella decided not to press the work thing. He would tell her if he needed to.

"I love when you do that," he half-sighed, half-moaned. He didn't want to talk—he just wanted to get lost in the feeling of Bella's fingers, in his hair.

"Are you really _that _tired?" she teased and Edward slowly rose off her lap, knowing something was up. With the hint of a smirk on his face, he replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to relax in the bathtub with me?"

"Mmm, that sounds nice," he moaned and stood up.

"Do you want dinner first?"

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry for food," he jested. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That was corny."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Doesn't mean it's not true, though," he retorted, and the look in his eyes sent a shiver straight done Bella's spine.

"I'm going to get the bathtub ready. Why don't you go get undressed and meet me in there in about ten minutes?"

Edward smiled and leaned across the small space that separated them and kissed her before getting up and heading toward their bedroom.

Bella quickly scampered off to the bathroom to make sure everything was still as she left it earlier in the day. The candles were still in place, and she went around slowly with a Zippo to light them. There weren't many, but the sweet sandalwood smell was unbelievably soothing. As she let the large bathtub fill, the aroma of the vanilla soap of the bubble bath flooded her nose and she sighed contentedly. The mixture of vanilla and the sandalwood was relaxing; she hoped Edward would enjoy it. She then checked to see that the champagne was still chilling in the ice and that the bubbles that were beginning to rise in the tub were not about to spill over onto the floor.

She quickly undressed and slipped on her silk bathrobe before turning the water in the tub off. The water was just about to the top of the tub and would surely spill over once she and Edward sat down, but that didn't bother her. For precautionary sake, she placed some towels around the outside of the tub, so they wouldn't slip when they were done. The last thing she wanted was to end up in the emergency room with only a bathrobe on.

She struggled slightly to pop open the bottle of champagne, trying every which way to do so, until she finally figured it out and poured some of the sparkling liquid into the two glasses she left in the bathroom.

At ten minutes to the dot, Edward knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?"

Bella took a deep breath in and turned the lights off in the bathroom. Slowly, she reached for the two glasses of champagne and made sure her robe stayed loosely tied around her waist. It was a purposeful move to keep it slightly opened to tease Edward.

"Of course," she answered as seductively as she could, but she just ended up rolling her eyes at herself.

Edward opened the door, and his eyes widened at the display. Bella was smiling playfully up at him, and in her hands, were two glasses of champagne. However, his eyes kept trailing to the expanse of skin that was teasing him in her barely closed bathrobe. Bella knew exactly how to get his attention. He had always remarked that while it was sexy for a woman to be naked, what really got Edward going was when a woman coyly revealed herself, a tiny bit of forbidden skin here and there.

"You look amazing," he moaned.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Champagne?"

"Yes please."

Carefully, Bella passed him a glass never taking her eyes away from Edward's. She wanted to glance down to see his naked torso. She had peaked when he walked in, but she wanted a full and thorough view of his spectacular body.

Edward's eyes were just as focused on Bella's. The look she was giving him was undeniably seductive. Her eyes were intense and even as she took a long sip of the champagne, her eyes still stayed on him.

"Bella," he hissed and Bella smiled.

"Edward."

"What is all this for? Not that I'm complaining."

"You've been stressed all week. I just wanted you to unwind tonight and relax."

Edward smiled briefly before walking toward Bella. He took her glass and along with his, placed them on the counter by the sink. Softly, he slid his finger through the loose knot of Bella's bathrobe sash. Both of them watched while the knot fell apart before they both darted their eyes up at each other.

"Thank you," he whispered before sliding his hands into Bella's hair. He tenderly pressed his fingers into the back of her head and rubbed her scalp in small circles. Bella's head fell back, onto her shoulders, before she stopped Edward.

"As nice as that feels, I'm not the one who had a long week."

Edward nodded and leaned down to kiss Bella. He gently sucked at her bottom lip before moving to suck on her top lip. Bella let herself get lost in the smooth skin of Edward's lips and the tiny hints of pressure he placed when he pressed his lips harder against hers. His hands were firmly in her hair, and he was gently tugging at it in the way she loved. Her hands were at the nape of his neck, playing softly with the hair there.

"I really appreciate this, Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled away from Bella. He chuckled lightly at the expression on Bella's face. Her eyes remained shut, her lips slightly parted, and forming a tiny smile.

"Let's get in the tub."

Edward bent down again and placed a loving kiss on Bella's forehead before sitting in the tub. He leaned against the back of it and watched as the water level raised and spilled out of the tub. Bella smiled as she watched him. Edward's head rested against the back of the tub, his arms were stretched along the sides, and every so often, he would sigh. He looked at peace.

"Good?"

"Amazing," he mumbled with his eyes still closed. "What are you waiting for?"

Bella slowly stepped into the tub, placed herself between Edward's legs, and sat down. Before she could blink, Edward's arm was around her waist pulling her even closer against his chest.

"Now, it's perfect."

Bella scoffed and shook her head against Edward's chest. He chuckled, and the water around them rippled.

"I really needed this, Bella. Thank you."

"No problem."

"It smells fantastic in here. Vanilla?"

Bella nodded against his chest, again. "The soap is vanilla, and the candles are sandalwood."

"Mmm," Edward remarked. "Works well together."

"Much like us."

The comment caused Edward to laugh, and Bella joined in.

"Look at who's spewing the corny comments now." Bella elbowed him as he continued laughing.

"Yeah, well. You can't always be the one," Bella quietly said. Edward quickly noticed the tone of her voice and grabbed Bella's right hand. He tilted his head forward and looked over her shoulder. He wanted to see her face. He massaged her hand while he waited for her to say something. When she didn't, Edward worked up the nerve to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Bella sighed, placed her other hand over Edward's, and placed their joined hands over her heart. Edward cherished the way her heart beat slowly against their hands. She pushed away from Edward to turn around and look at him. Their hands remained firmly placed against her chest.

"I know," she began and dropped her head. Edward moved his head down to try and catch her view, but when that didn't work, he pushed on her chin so she would look at him.

"Bella?"

"I know—I know that sometimes it seems that I'm not really putting any effort into this relationship—"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward cut her off, and before he could speak again, she disengaged their hands and placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"No. Let me finish." She felt her eyes starting to sting and rushed on before she lost what she wanted to say. "I know that it doesn't always seem like I'm putting any effort into this relationship, but it's—it's just hard for me. I love you, so much, Edward. I do. I sometimes feel like you put so much more into this. You constantly tell me you love me, and I just smile and nod my head. I love you, Edward. So—s o—so much."

"Bella," Edward sighed kindheartedly. "I've never thought that. I know it's hard for you. You've never been in a serious relationship. I understand; I'll always understand."

Bella's lip quivered as she tried to stop the tears.

"Oh god. I can't believe I'm crying. This was supposed to be about relaxing, and here I am turning it into some sort of therapy session."

Edward chuckled. "Come here," he said as he pulled Bella back against him. This time he moved forward in the tub and Bella straddled him, her legs wrapped around his lower back.

"I know you love me, Bella. And if after today, you never say it again, it won't stop me from always loving you. Do you understand? Bella Swan, I love you. You're it for me."

"Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm your soul mate." His answer was quick and matter-of-fact and Bella reacted quickly and without thinking. She pressed her lips against Edward's hard and the two pulled apart laughing soon after.

"Ouch."

She apologized before leaning forward and this time kissing him slowly. Edward's fingers traveled up and down Bella's spine. Whenever he reached the top, he would slowly run his fingers across her shoulders, before returning them down her spine.

With each pass of his hands, Bella moaned against Edward's lips and pushed herself against him. She moved her kisses down along Edward's jaw line, up to his ear, and then down to the nape of his neck. All the while, the two rocked against each other.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "God, I need you right now." Bella nodded against his neck and pulled away from him. Using the momentum of the water, Edward pushed himself up to allow Bella to straddle him properly, so he could thrust into her.

Once he was inside of Bella, he sat back down and pulled Bella back against him.

"Hi," he groaned. His hands rested against Bella's hips.

"Hello," she half-chuckled, half-moaned as Edward used the weightlessness effect of the water to slide Bella up on his dick before gently bringing her down. She breathed out loudly as she rested against his thighs.

"Slow," he told her and she nodded. Slow was just how they took it. Bella rode Edward slowly in the water. The water splashed all around them and spilled out of the tub, but neither of them cared. At one point, Edward caught a glimpse of the candle wax dripping down the sink counter, but paid no mind to it and focused on the way Bella clenched around him.

"Bella," he groaned as he got closer to coming. He grabbed Bella by the hips tightly and sat up on his knees, keeping himself inside of Bella.

"Edward?" she asked breathlessly.

"Trust me?"

"Yeah," Bella answered before Edward lifted even further up on his knees in the tub, thankful for the support the rub mat below gave him.

"Lean back in the water, but keep your head up."

Bella did as she was told. She gripped the sides of the tub as Edward began to thrust into her faster. She was floating on the water and even though the momentum of Edward's movements pushed the water up to lips, she couldn't get enough of the feeling.

"Yes, Edward…I can't…shit," Bella stuttered

"Fuck, Bella," Edward stuttered along with her. "So, so good."

Edward came first, holding Bella tightly against him as the orgasm traveled through him. Once the immediate ecstasy was over, he pulled out of Bella, but told her to remain in the same position. He maneuvered around. He sat on knees, but was still close to Bella. She was right against the center of his chest, and he lifted her toward his mouth. He took her clit into his mouth and with a few passes of his tongue Bella was coming and calling his name.

"Holy shit," Bella commented as she fell back into the water.

"I concur."

"You know this was my letter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I chose **B**."

Edward chuckled pulling Bella toward him, and kissed her lightly. They lay there in the cooling water, catching their breath.

"Let's get out. I'm starting to become a prune".

Bella smiled and let Edward pick her up and carry her to their bedroom. He toweled dried Bella before drying himself off. They said few words before walking toward the bed. Together, they slipped under their covers, not bothering with pajamas, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: J is for Jail

**As always****: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

This letter and the activity were purchased and selected by _**snshyne**_**.**

* * *

**_The Missing Letters _(FGB Outtakes)**

* * *

"_I need no shackles to remind me, I'm just a prisoner of love."_

_~ "Prisoner of Love" _by Frank Sinatra

* * *

**Chapter Four**: **J is for Jail**

Edward and Bella's weekend was seemingly uneventful compared to Friday night. There was Bella's frantic two AM wakeup. She woke up suddenly and started yelling at Edward about the burning candles in the bathroom, and the inferno they were most likely trapped by. Edward laughed loudly, assuring Bella that he blew all the candles out. He told her that his subconscious had told him to wake up before they burned the bathroom down. In actuality, he had just had to use the bathroom. It didn't matter much. By the time he reached the bathroom, most of the candles had already lost their flame and most of their wax.

Bella sighed in relief while Edward chuckled. The wakeup call resulted in the two reminiscing about the first night of the game. Bella had had the same outburst about the slew of candles Edward had lit in his bedroom that night.

"Do you remember what you were thinking before you walked out of your room that first time?"

"I was wondering if we were really going to go through with it. Costume and all."

"If you asked, I would have worn a cape. Maybe even some of that disgusting fake blood," Edward jested.

"Wouldn't that have been something? As if, the shirt and those teeth I made you wear weren't bad enough."

"Hey, I liked those teeth. Plus, I'm more than positive that you did too," he teased. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Shut up," Bella groaned, embarrassed. She hid her face in the crook of his arm and Edward could feel the flush of her cheeks against his forearm. Gently, he ran his hand down her arm.

"You know I still have them. The teeth that is—I burned the shirt."

"Really? You didn't, did you?"

Bella lifted her head from Edward's arm. She sounded genuinely upset by the idea of Edward burning the costume shirt. Not because she had paid for it, but because of the memories it held. It was silly to be so attached to a frilly shirt, but she couldn't help it.

"You sound disappointed."

"Why would you get rid of the shirt?"

"Bella, the shirt was part of a costume. When would I ever wear it again?"

"I don't know," she whined. "I just wanted to save it as a keepsake. You know a memory of where this all started. It's a very important shirt."

Edward grinned at Bella and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He brushed her hair over her shoulder. He then bent forward to kiss the top of her shoulder.

"I have it tucked in the very back of the closet in Seattle. Way, way, _way_ in the back."

Bella laughed and swatted Edward's arm. Quickly, he took it into his hand and kissed her palm.

"I could never throw it away, Bella. Even as ugly as it."

"You had me going for a minute." She yawned halfway in between finishing her sentence, failing to restrain it with her hand.

"Sorry, Bells. Let's get back to sleep. It's quarter to three. I'm tired, and on top of all that, my knees ache."

"No one told you to you to get on your knees. I think you have an obsession with being on your knees."

Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed choosing to ignore Bella's comment. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. Again, he kissed her shoulder, scattering a few up the nape of her neck, before resting his head beside her.

The two fell asleep just as fast as before and ended up sleeping in on Saturday morning until about noon when Edward was the first to wake.

He whipped up some scrambled eggs and bacon before Bella woke up. She came poking out of their bedroom in her robe just as Edward was putting the last pieces of bacon on the stove to fry.

"Morning sunshine," he beamed at her. Bella sleepily replied back.

"Mmm, smells good. I'm actually in the mood for something greasy. This is gonna hit the spot," she giggled and patted her stomach. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Edward laughed and continued to finish up their meal. Every so often, he would sneak a peek at Bella off in the corner of the kitchen grinding coffee beans for the percolator.

Her hair was a mess, and the curls looked like big puff balls. Her eyes were barely open, and every time she took a deep breath in, her robe would open. It was teasing Edward, and frankly, he loved it. She looked tired but beautiful. All he wanted to do was hold her, just hold her.

Whenever Bella would catch Edward staring, she would blush and smile shyly at him. Each time she caught him he would chuckle to himself.

"Is there a particular reason you keep staring at me?"

"You look adorable."

Bella looked at her reflection in the glass pane of the microwave door and laughed.

"Are you kidding? I look like I lost a fight with a hairbrush."

"I think it looks cute."

"You're kind of biased. It's like when a wife asks her husband if she looks fat in a certain outfit. The husband says no, when he, in fact, means yes."

"Speaking of which, you look fat in that robe, Bella. You should take it off. Right now," he jested. To spite him, Bella tied the knot around her waist tighter. She gave him a "so there" look and smugly stuck her tongue out at him. Edward pouted like a little boy who just learned he couldn't have his desert.

"Party pooper," he teased. Bella shook her head and giggled. She poured them each a cup of coffee while Edward served them their meal.

After breakfast, or what Edward kept insisting was undoubtedly brunch, the couple spent most of the afternoon just sitting around the living room watching movies. When Edward and Bella watched movies, it like an episode of Mystery Science Theater. All they did was talk throughout the entire thing and critique it. Most of the time, they had the same thing to say.

Sunday was much like Saturday except the two never left the bedroom with the exception of Edward when he went downstairs to get their Chinese food. It was a lazy Sunday, to say the least. Neither of them had wanted to bother doing anything. It wasn't until close to eight when either of them chose to do anything even remotely productive.

As Edward was getting up to shower, he turned to Bella to see that she was cleaning up their room. She was busy picking up clothing from the floor and throwing them into the hamper.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked. He dropped his towel on the bed and went to help Bella collect the empty soda cans and food cartons on their nightstands.

"Just reading through some manuscripts and checking emails. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to see my office and meet some of my colleagues. They've heard enough about you that they'd probably recognize on the street."

"What have you told them about me? Us?"

"Relax. I haven't said anything bad. Oh, except that we have unbelievably, kinky sex."

Bella chuckled and threw a pillow at Edward. It hit him square in the hip.

"That's not funny, Smartass."

Edward smiled mischievously at her and picked the pillow off the floor. He swung it in his hand from side to side.

"It was funny. Wasn't it?" he threatened. "Right?"

"Not really, but for the sake of this situation, it was hysterical.

Edward dropped the pillow back on the bed, and Bella shook her head in relief. Sometimes Edward reverted to the boy he once was, and while it should annoy her, after the week he had, he deserved to relax and act like a teenager.

"I'll go with you tomorrow. I'd like to see where you work."

"Great. We'll leave here around nine. I don't have to go in early tomorrow. We'll even have lunch together."

"That actually sounds really nice."

"Fantastic," he reaffirmed and grabbed his towel off the bed. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"

"I have to finish cleaning up this mess we made. We did nothing this weekend," she reasoned.

"Here, let me help you and then you can join me."

**=x=**

"What should I wear?" Bella asked Edward in the morning. He was already dressed and sitting in the living room. He had watched her do her hair and makeup and then watched as she indecisively tried to pick something to wear.

"You could wear jeans, for all I care. It doesn't matter, Bella. Besides, who are you trying to impress?" he shouted back from the living room. He was watching the news and figuring out a few scheduling things for him and Bella.

"No one. I just don't want to walk in looking like a slob. It's a place of business, Edward, not a bar."

"Wear a dress," he suggested. "Oh, but bring some kind of sweater. The air conditioning is ridiculous sometimes. You never know if you're going to be walking into tundra or a dessert."

Bella took Edward's suggestion into consideration. She chose a simple, red wrap dress that was flashy, yet appropriate for a working environment. It was also thin enough for the warm weather, but had long sleeves in case it was too cold in Edward's office building.

"I'm ready," she shouted from their bedroom. She grabbed her purse and walked out to meet Edward in the kitchen. He took in her appearance, spending a few moments following and studying the curves of her body with his eyes. His eyes lingered on her waist and the plunging neckline of the dress.

"You look lovely.

"Thanks. It's not too much, right? The red is kind of bright. Maybe I should change?"

"No! You look beautiful, Bella. Stop worrying. Though, that's more cleavage than I liked my male colleagues to see."

Bella rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm. She grabbed a cup of coffee and gently sipped at before draining about half of it. Edward took the cup from her and finished the rest before placing the empty mug in the sink.

"Are we going to be driving there?"

"No. We're taking a cab. Parking in this city is non-existent."

"So, what are we doing there? Not that I'm not happy about going to your office, but what exactly are we planning to do?"

Edward smiled knowingly at her and lightly patted the tip of her nose with his forefinger.

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't like that tone you just took. What are you planning?" Bella frantically asked. Edward laughed, slightly menacingly. She could tell he was trying to scare her, though he was being coy about it.

"Could you pass me a pen?" he asked, ignoring her questions. She shook her head.

"Please?" he pleaded. Bella stared him down, but Edward was relentless and she conceded. She reached into the drawer beside her and passed him a pen.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with this pen?"

Edward didn't answer and made a show of uncapping the ball point object. He walked up to the refrigerator, and on the remaining letters list he crossed out the letter J. Bella immediately walked up to him.

"Are you kidding? J? Today? When?"

"All in due time, Bella. Don't worry about it until later. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

She shook her head and Edward continued smiling smugly. Again, he made a show of putting the cap back on the pen and sliding it into the original location.

"We should go before we're late.

"I hate you," she groaned and followed Edward to the door.

"Hate spelled L.O.V.E."

**=x=**

"Alec was nice."

"Alec's great. He keeps me on schedule and always has everything I need ahead of time. He's by far the best assistant I've ever had."

"I'm going to tell Alice you said that. I'm sure she'd love to hear it. "

"Like she'd care. You and I both know she hated that job," Edward argued. Bella chuckled and joined Edward beside his desk. While he sat in his chair, she took a seat on top of the desk. The two were silent for a moment and just smiled, until Bella looked at the items on the desk.

"Is that?" Bella asked as she picked up one of the picture frames on Edward's desk. He had three; the first was of his family; the second was a recent photo of Bella; and the third was a picture of him and Bella at their senior prom.

In the picture, Edward and Bella were laughing. They were sitting close to each other with their heads almost touching. The two were laughing at Emmett and the prom queen screaming behind them. Emmett had been trying to break dance and had managed to spill soda on the prom queen's dress.

"That poor girl's dress."

"Well, it's technically your fault. You invited Emmett to the dance."

"I needed a date. Emmett was great that night—minus the prom queen fiasco."

"You looked gorgeous that night," Edward grinned and began to run his hands up Bella's legs. Gripping them tightly, he rolled his chair closer to her.

"Oh, really?"

"God yes. In Esme's dress. You have no idea. You walked down those stairs, and my heart started racing. I was so confused as to what was going on. I barely even paid attention to Jessica, once you came down. Even Emmett's jaw dropped when he saw you. You looked stunning."

Bella smiled and leaned over to kiss Edward. Gently, she took his bottom lip into hers before pressing her lips against his.

"And how did I look that night?"

"Dashing. You always do look good in tailored clothes."

Edward smiled and began trailing a finger up the back of Bella's calf. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her knee before pulling her onto his lap. With her in his lap, he spun the chair around to face the large windows in his office. He turned Bella around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, what a view," Bella said as she stared out of the windows.

"I want to show you something else."

"Okay. And what is that exactly?"

"Just follow me," Edward said and stood up and placed Bella on her feet beside him. He grabbed her hand and walked them out of his office and toward the elevator. Once the elevator arrived, Edward pulled a key out of his pocket and used it to press a red button on the elevator keypad.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Bella asked genuinely frightened.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward teasingly replied. Bella shook her head as a way to say no. She kept watching the numbers on the elevator descend, and every so often, her eyes would wander to the key Edward had used to operate it.

"Not when you answer me like that."

"Trust me, Bells. I promise it'll be—interesting."

"I hate when you say things like that. Why are you always so cryptic? When you don't answer my questions, it scares the shit out of me. Why must you do that to me?"

"Because I like to keep you guessing," he answered as the elevator finally reached its destination, and Bella looked out at the dank gray basement.

There was not much to the cold, underbelly of the office building. The walls were a slate gray, much like concrete. She could make out a few doors along the corridor of the area as well as the gated area that housed the boiler.

"Why are we here?" she asked and turned around. Her eyes widened as a metal clanking rang and a set of janitor's keys dangled from Edward's hand.

"Why are we here?" she asked again. Edward smirked. He was hungrily looking down at her.

"Ever been locked up, Bella?"

"Once. My dad put me in a cell to prove a point about stealing." Bella missed the point of Edward's question. Her answer made him laugh.

"Oh, were you a bad girl?" he teased. This time Bella caught on to what he was saying.

"You are _not_ putting me in there."

Edward chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and managed to open the gated door and push Bella inside.

"That wasn't fair!" Bella yelled. She shook the door as Edward tried to lock it.

"Bad girls get put in jail, Bella."

"What has gotten into you? One stressful week and you've reverted to acting like a horny teenage boy."

"Horny? You bet. Now," he began and pulled a chair from behind one of the other doors and sat down in front of the locked gate. "Dance."

"There's no music," Bella protested smugly, but it was short lived. Edward pulled out his cell phone and turned the speaker on and suddenly raunchy dance music filled the dank basement.

"Dance!"

Bella slowly began to sway her hips to the music. She was trying to be seductive, but she could tell that it wasn't working because Edward kept laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Bella protested. "I don't want to do this."

"Humor me, Bella. You have made me do some crazy things with your pick of the letters."

Bella huffed in frustration and continued to dance along to the music. She didn't know what the song was or who sang it, but it was vulgar as all hell. She wondered why Edward knew about it.

"That's good," Edward groaned. He watched intently as Bella slipped her fingers to the slots of the gate and used them to shimmy down to the ground before swiveling her hips back up. Edward couldn't help, but moan and lick his lips.

"Real good."

Bella turned around in the gated area to hide her eye roll from Edward. She didn't want to ruin his fun. She just hoped that there were no cameras in the basement. The last thing she needed was to have all of Edward's colleagues see this.

She turned back around to see Edward's hooded eyes focused solely on her. He was gnawing at his bottom lip. On his thigh, his right hand was inching closer to the hardness in his slacks.

"Take the dress off, Bella. Please," Edward ordered in a forceful whisper. His voice was deep and smooth. It caused a chill to run down Bella's spine.

She smiled playfully at him and teased him by playing with the knot on the dress.

"Don't toy with me, Bella."

Edward's voice was slightly intimidating. For a moment, she stopped dancing to look at him. His hand was carefully rubbing at the bulge in his pants, and his eyes stayed focused on her hands holding the knot of her dress. She swallowed deeply. This was a rare side of Edward; one that she thoroughly enjoyed. He looked so mouthwatering sitting in the chair. His tie was loose around his neck, and before her eyes, his hand now lay firmly wrapped around his dick.

"Take it off, Bella," he repeated. His voice was breathy as if he were taking shallow breaths.

She swung her hips around and then dipped down to the floor. She felt ridiculous dancing, but it was what Edward wanted.

When she rose, she pulled on the knot of the dress and spun. The dress opened to reveal the lacy strapless bra and underwear she was wearing. Edward moaned loudly and gripped himself tighter. His eyes stayed trained on Bella's hand as she pulled the dress off and dropped it onto the floor. She wasn't too happy about having to put it on the basement floor, but there was nowhere else to leave it.

"The bra next," Edward panted. He titled his head back for a moment as he moved his hand up and down ever so slowly on his arousal.

Bella kept dancing. She gripped the gate through the holes and bent backward creating an arc with her body. It caused Edward to lean forward in his chair to look. She let go of the gate and stood straight up. The motion caused her bra to fall to the floor.

"Oh," was all Edward could muster to say. Bella began to shake her shoulders that, in turn, caused her breasts to swing from side to side. Once again, Edward's head fell back. In that moment, Edward stood up and unlocked the gate. He pushed himself in and kissed Bella while he pushed her against the gate. His phone sat with the music still on.

"I want you so much, right now," Edward groaned against Bella's neck. He began to nibble along the nape of it before moving his mouth back to hers. His kisses were rough; Bella couldn't get enough of them. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, latching his hands into his hair. She pulled at the roots of it. It made Edward kiss her harder. He thrust his hips harder against hers.

Edward was the first to pull away from their hold. He kneeled down and grabbed the lacy underwear Bella was wearing and pulled them down. He tossed them aside, not caring where they fell. He kissed up her legs, starting from her knees to the top of her thighs before standing up.

He kissed Bella soundly on her lips and picked her up. With his pants around his knees, he entered Bella. She threw her head back against the gate and slipped her fingers through it. She gripped onto it tightly as he thrust into her. His movements were short and powerful. Bella reveled in the sensations. Edward moaned into Bella's chest while Bella moaned freely into the basement.

They were feral.

Bella's orgasm surprised her and caused her to bang her head against the gate. Edward followed shortly after. The strength of his orgasm nearly caused him to drop Bella onto the floor, but he regained his balance before it could happen.

"Damn," Edward breathed out against Bella's neck.

Bella didn't answer; she was still breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and rubbed his hand on the back of her head. Bella nodded.

"I'm alright."

"We should probably head out of here. People are probably wondering who the banshee in the basement is."

Bella half-heartedly swatted at Edward's arm.

"You weren't so quiet either."

Edward shrugged and placed Bella back on the ground. He helped her collect her clothes and even helped to fix her hair.

"Thank you," Edward said as they stepped into the elevator.

Bella smiled and slipped in between his outstretched arm.

"You just wait, Edward Cullen. I'm going to blow you away with my letter."

"I can't wait."


	5. Chapter Five: Y is for Yoda

**As always****: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

This letter and the activity were purchased and selected by** sessahhh.**

* * *

**_The Missing Letters _(FGB Outtakes)**

* * *

"_Powerful you have become, the dark side I sense in you."_

_~Yoda_

* * *

**Chapter Five****: Y is for Yoda**

"Tell me you're kidding," Bella chastised. "Please tell me you're joking, Edward."

Bella and Edward stood in front of their refrigerator in a stalemate of sorts after Edward had taken a pen and crossed out the letter **Y**.

"No!" he answered and shook his head. "I'm very serious. You were taking too long to choose a letter; I took matters into my own hands."

The two wore terribly different expressions on their faces. Bella was scowling, had her arms crossed across her chest, and her right foot was tapping impatiently against the tiled kitchen floor. She was not in the mood for Edward's shenanigans. Edward simply ignored the frustration coming from Bella and just kept smiling brightly at her. He held the pen in his hand while the two stared at the markings he created over the letter **Y**.

It was Thursday, and Edward was eager to continue the game after Monday's adventures in the basement. He felt that Bella was taking too long to choose the next letter; he didn't want to wait anymore. It wasn't as if the two hadn't had sex since Monday. It was just that they hadn't played the game since then, and he was eager to see what Bella would come up with. Especially after claiming she was going to blow him out of the water.

He had brought it up over dinner on Wednesday night, and Bella had brushed the subject aside. She laughed at him and called him insatiable. Edward accused her of purposely stalling, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and told him that she was close to picking a letter. However, after dinner on Thursday night, Edward decided to speed up the course of action.

"It's my turn, Edward. You can't just skip me."

"You're taking too long. It's already been three days."

"Exactly." Bella pointed out. "It's been three days, not three years."

Edward scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. The whole process just made a bigger mess of the unruly locks.

"Bella, I promise, you can have the next two letters. Hell, I'll give you the next three."

"No, Edward. It's my turn. I can come up with something for the letter Y. Something much better that whatever you have in mind."

"You have no idea what I plan on doing with the letter **Y**," he argued. Bella smirked at him and then tilted her to the side in an "Oh really" fashion.

"I've known you since I was four years old, Edward. I know how you think. I know _exactly_ how your mind works."

She wore a smug smile on her face that caused Edward to stifle the moan that threatened to fall from his lips. She looked unbelievably sexy when she was smug. Bella rarely looked cocky; it wasn't in her nature. Even when she was right, she never gloated about it, but at this moment, she was gloating. Hell, she was practically showboating, and Edward was dazzled. There was a sparkle in her eyes, a wicked glint, and Edward wanted to find out about it.

"I think this will be fantastic, Bells."

"I don't!"

"Fine. What do you suggest we do, Bella?" he retorted angrily and handed her the pen. She slipped it back into the drawer he had pulled it out from earlier.

"I have a few ideas, Mr. Cullen. Never underestimate me. I can come up with something far better that your 'yes' idea. Besides, it's my turn."

"By all means, Bella, let's hear it," Edward replied, slightly shocked by the fact that Bella had guessed his idea correctly on her first attempt. He smiled to himself as he walked toward the living room; she truly did know him. It was a marvelous feeling.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table, knowing that it would make Bella upset.

"Get your feet off the table."

"Oh, someone's mad," Edward teased as Bella scowled again.

"Edward stop being such an ass, and get your feet off the table. You're going to scuff it up, and I want to bring it back to Seattle. I think it would look nice in our living room."

Edward conceded as he noted the serious tone Bella was using. He knew it shouldn't amuse him and that it was immature, but he and Bella rarely fought and sometimes he just liked seeing her get mad.

It was odd, but she looked stunning when she was angry. Her cheeks always flushed a bright red and her eyes would narrow like that of a hawk's. It was like watching a predator in their element; she mesmerized Edward.

"So, what's your brilliant plan, Bella?"

He watched as Bella took a deep breath to calm down. She walked toward him and straddled his hips. Immediately, he bucked up against her. She smiled sinfully at him as she rubbed against the hardness forming in his jeans. She whispered in his ear as she gently nibbled his earlobe.

"Oh, young Padawan, much to learn you have."

**=x=**

Edward watched Bella for the next two days. She was acting strangely. It was a bit unnerving.

Whenever the doorman would call up to them, she would jump from wherever she was sitting and run to answer the call. Edward didn't know what was up with her, and he knew that if he asked, she wouldn't tell him. It's just what she did; he already knew. If it were something he should worry about, then she would come to him.

At around noon on Saturday morning, the doorman called back up and this time, Edward watched as Bella smiled into the phone. He wondered what Jimmy said and why it would make Bella so happy, but before he could ask, Bella was already running toward the door with her purse and sweater in hand.

"I'll be back around six. I'll bring something home for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Edward shouted after her. She was already a few steps from the elevator doors.

"I just have some things I have to do. Nothing major."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, Bells."

Bella smiled and walked back toward Edward. He was standing in the doorway of the apartment. He looked worried, and she felt guilty. It was the last thing he needed to feel. She tiptoed and kissed him soundly, before leaning back on the heels of her sneakers.

"I know that, Edward. There's just no need to worry. I just have to pick some things up, and I'm going to spoil myself for a while," she reassured him.

"Alright. You've just been a bit jumpy lately. I got worried something was up."

"Nothing Edward. I promise."

"Alright then. Have a nice afternoon then. Call me when you're on your way back, and don't worry about dinner. I'll make something."

Bella smiled and kissed Edward again before heading off to the elevator. She waved back at him before stepping in through the doors.

It was true that he didn't need to be concerned. It was also true that she was going to spoil herself a bit. She was off to get her nails done and even her hair. She needed to look the part and have someone who could get her hair up the way Princess Leia wore it.

If there was one secret that Edward hid from most people, it was that he loved _Star Wars_. He had even dressed up as Han Solo for Halloween when they were fifteen. Since he first saw Episode IV, whenever the movies come on, Edward watches them. That's why when he chose **Y** it had been easy for her to come up with an idea. Though, Yoda was pretty much the only thing she could come up with, the little green, Jedi Master would play no role in her plans for the night, except for the fact that he was what inspired the _Star Wars_ idea.

Bella could still remember the Princess Leia poster Edward had in his closet. He thought it was hidden from everyone, but Bella had seen it countless times. It was a relatively small poster, but it was of Leia in the slave outfit. Edward would open his closet door sometimes and just stare at the image. Bella had seen him do it countless times.

For the last two days, Bella had been waiting for the Leia slave costume she had ordered to arrive. It had been expensive, but she had wanted an authentic replica, not one of the cheap ones that could be found in any costume shop. All the ones she had seen in the stores had been mostly made of latex and plastic.

It had taken a few hours of searching online before she found one that had the bikini top with a real metal design. It even had the metal piece to wear above the silk skirt and the choker with the chain. She even managed to get a replica of the metal cuff to wear around her left bicep, and the gold band to wear in her hair. All she needed was to buy a pair of shoes that matched and to get her hair done that day.

She told Jimmy to hold her package when she came downstairs. She informed him that she would be back around six, and she would take it then.

By four, Bella managed to get a manicure and pedicure. She was even waxed and managed to find heels in the little boutique by the salon. All she had left to do was her hair. She had purposely saved it for last because she was wary of how the stylist may react. She was afraid she might get laughed at when she pulled out a picture of Princess Leia and asked for that look.

However, when she did tell the stylist how she wanted her hair to be done up, the woman had smiled and reassured Bella that it was something she had done before.

"This look is very popular during Halloween and Valentine's Day," the stylist chuckled, and Bella blushed. Quickly, she came up with a lie.

"My boyfriend and I are going to a costume party tonight, and he wanted to do a _Star Wars_ thing. He's a big fan."

"I'm sure he'll love you in the costume. You are wearing the bikini one, right?"

Again, Bella blushed. She nodded her head, and the stylist smiled.

"No need to be embarrassed. If I had a man, I'd wear the costume too."

Bella laughed along with the stylist and watched as she skillfully plaited her hair and placed the gold hair band in it. It looked fantastic when finished. She thanked her before paying and made sure she had her bags with her before heading out to find a cab.

It was around six when Bella started to head home and called Edward.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked somewhat distractedly. She could hear him chopping something in the background, and it sounded as if he were sniffling.

"Yeah, I did. It was nice to be pampered. Are you cooking?"

"Yeah, I'm chopping up some onions. I'm making some quesadillas. Chicken and Steak and some plain cheese ones."

"Sounds great. Are you making rice, too?"

"Yeah. With beans."

"Yum. I can't wait; I'm starving. I should be home in about twenty minutes. Can you please make sure the bathroom is empty? I want to shower; I feel dirty." She heard Edward place the knife down and heard the teasing in his voice.

"Dirty? What naughty things have you been up to Ms. Swan?"

"Oh you know. Buying shoes, getting my nails done, letting some tiny Asian woman rip all the hair off my body. The usual." Edward laughed along with Bella and hung up the phone shortly after Bella managed to hail a cab.

The trip home went fairly quickly, though Bella couldn't control her nerves. For some unbeknownst reason, she was nervous of what Edward would think of her in the costume, or how he would react to the whole thing. Even that she wouldn't be able to pull off the act. It had been difficult to dance for Edward the other day; she had no idea how she would be able to pull off the act of being Edward's slave.

When the taxi, pulled up in front of the building, it felt like Bella's stomach had decided that her throat was the best place to reside. Even her hands began to shake a bit; she couldn't stop them.

"Hey Jimmy. Still have my package?" She smiled tightly at the doorman, hoping he couldn't see that she was completely frazzled.

"Of course, Ms. Swan. It's a heavy box. Would you like me to help you bring it up?"

"No it's alright. Can you just help me bring it to the elevator? I'll get Edward to help me bring it inside if I can't do it."

Jimmy nodded and grabbed the box from under the security counter and walked with Bella toward the elevator.

"What did you get that's so heavy?" he asked nicely, and for a moment, Bella thought of telling him the truth, but decided to lie instead.

"Just some silverware."

"Ah, that explains the clanging of metal inside the box," he said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yep," Bella quickly added. "You can just put it down here. No need to go all the way up."

"No problem, Ms. Swan. Here you go." He placed the box beside and waved to her as the doors closed.

Bella shook her head and took a deep breath. It was so unusual that she was so nervous, but she couldn't help it. She watched the numbers of the elevator climb higher and higher, and it felt like with each floor the metal box rose, her stomach twisted even more.

By the time the elevator reached her floor, Bella felt as if her body was on fire. The flutters in her stomach felt more like eagles flapping instead of butterflies. It even took her a few moments to open the door.

"I'm home," she shouted out to Edward. She could hear him working in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells. Are you going to shower before or after dinner?" he asked. Each word got progressively louder as he met Bella halfway between the kitchen and living room. He pecked a quick kiss on her lips and stepped back to see her.

"Before."

"What's in the box?" He took it from her and made a face when he heard the rattling of metal. "What the hell is this?"

"Just some stuff I ordered. Can you put it in the bathroom?" She cringed hoping that Edward wouldn't ask what it was; it would ruin the surprise. But of course, he asked.

"More stuff for your 'toy box', Bella?"

"No," she replied and rolled her eyes. "Things for the bathroom."

"That's why you needed the bathroom cleared?"

Bella quickly nodded her head and mentally patted herself on the back for saying "things for the bathroom." It worked out well with what she had asked of him earlier.

"Yes."

"I like what you did to your hair," he commented and ran a hand along the braid hanging from the hair band. "It reminds me of something. I just don't know what."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, noticing the short answers she kept firing off.

"Fine. Just tired. I've been running around for most of the day. I'm going to take a shower, and then we can eat."

"Want me to take this into the bathroom?"

"Yeah, and could you bring me a knife or some scissors to open it."

"Sure," he answered and carried the box to the bathroom. He dropped it off on top of the toilet and headed toward the kitchen and brought the scissors to Bella in the bathroom.

"Are you going to at least tell me what these 'things for the bathroom' are?"

"Nope. Now shoo and go finish making dinner."

Edward smiled; it was clear to see he was curious of what was going on. Still, he walked away without asking anything more.

As soon as Edward was back in the kitchen, Bella closed and locked the door and took a deep breath. He had been so close to ruining the surprise.

Slowly, she cut along the center of the box were the folds met and pulled out the bikini top wrapped in plastic. It was heavier than she thought it would be, but it looked a thousand times better than the plastic variations she had seen in the costume shops.

She unwrapped the rest of the costume and laid it all out on top of the box. The costume was gorgeous and well worth the money she had shelled out for it. Though her nerves were still flitting away, she couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction to the costume.

She fingered the gold choker of the outfit with the chain hanging from it. She wondered how Edward would react to that detail.

After a few moments, she hopped into the shower, carefully avoiding the spray on her hair. It took Bella only a few minutes to clean up, but almost thirty to put on the costume. It was mostly her apprehension that made the process slow. Getting the costume on had been easy enough, though the metal piece had taken some time and was heavy around her waist.

Bella dabbed a touch of gold tinted eye shadow over her lids and tried to talk herself up in the mirror.

"You can do this," she kept repeating. "It's just Edward. He loves you. He's seen you in way less."

At half past seven, Bella called out to Edward from the bathroom door. She was waiting in the living room.

"Edward, could you help me with something?"

"Yeah," he shouted back. "Just give me a second."

She could hear Edward washing his hands before she heard his footsteps.

"What do you need help wi—Whoa!"

Edward stopped walking a few feet from Bella and just stared at her. His eyes roamed up and down her body, following every curve of the costume and every familiar curve of her body.

"I should have realized—I knew it—the hair. Oh my God."

Bella had to bite her lip from laughing at Edward's ramblings. His eyes kept shifting from her hair down to her toes. He couldn't stop the expletives that followed.

"Fucking shit, Bella. I don't know what this is all about, but I love you so fucking much," he swore as he walked up to her. He grabbed her face in both hands and pulled her up to kiss him. Her heels, though high, still left Edward towering over Bella by a few inches.

With his lips pressed tightly against Bella's, he couldn't stop the groan that fell from his lips. He gnawed at her bottom lip and gently pulled it causing Bella to gasp. With that opportunity, he slipped his tongue between her lips and tasted her.

_This woman will be the end of me_, he kept repeating in his head. He couldn't get enough of her, and Edward was sure that he never would.

"Bella?" he moaned against her lips. "What is all this? Not that I'm complaining. Clearly, I'm not complaining."

"It's whatever you want it to be—Jedi Master."

Edward's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. Bella smiled politely at him and then lowered her gaze. The movement of her head caused the chain around her neck to rattle, catching Edward's attention.

_She had been right_, he thought. She was going to blow his letter out of the water.

"So," he began, elongating the word as he stepped closer to her. He grabbed the chain and gently tugged it to move Bella even closer to him. "Your mine to do anything I want?"

"Anything you desire, Jedi Master."

Edward grunted and pulled Bella back up for another kiss. It was wet and rough; Edward loved it.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, Master."

Edward nodded slowly to himself and stifled the urge to carry Bella into their bedroom and just spend the rest of the night fucking her into the mattress.

"So, _Princess_, If I asked you to crawl toward the kitchen?"

He watched the hesitation and frustration pass over her face before she slowly bowed her head toward him and knelt on the floor.

"Alright!" Edward quickly interjected and pulled Bella off the floor. "I'd never make you do that, even if you asked me to make you."

Bella smiled and nodded and waited for Edward's next request.

He stepped back again and took in the costume once more. His eyes studied the details in the bikini top as he ran his finger along the metal indented design along her breast. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of each one. He reveled in the way her skin flushed.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered as he kneeled on the floor and kissed a trail down Bella's torso ending just above the metal plating sitting on top of her hips. Bella sighed contently and moaned softly as his lips seared her skin.

"Stunning," he whispered against her as he trailed the kisses back up her stomach and to her neck. His hands rubbed along the sides of her legs left bare by her skirt.

The sensations were overwhelming for Bella. Edward's hands were strong and hot against her thighs and his lips wet and scorching against her body. There was no way she could stop from moaning. It just felt too incredible.

Now standing up, Edward grabbed the chain once more, tugging it gently. He turned Bella around and brought her back flush against his chest. He moaned as he rubbed the hardness forming in his pants against Bella.

"You have no idea how much I want you at this moment," he whispered along her neck. "How badly I want to tear this skirt off and bend you over the couch."

Bella's breath stuttered at his admission.

"You can do whatever pleases you, Master."

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head at her words. He growled deep in his throat and fisted his hands tightly against his thighs to stop from doing what he threatened.

"Bella, don't say things like that. I can't handle that. I'm about to burst in my jeans, and you haven't even touched me yet."

"Would you like me to touch you, Master?" Bella sweetly asked as she pushed her backside against the hardness in his jeans.

"God yes," Edward begged and turned Bella around. He kissed her roughly. Bella kissed him back with all she had and sank her fingers into the hair along the nape of his neck.

Edward moaned appreciatively against her lips. Bella moved hers away from his and began kissing along his strong jaw. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

The shirt fell to the floor unnoticed. He looked almost dazed by what was happening. He didn't even realize that Bella had walked them over to the back of the couch. He just kept watching as Bella kissed down his chest and licked around one of his nipples. He hissed when she nibbled on the hardening flesh and slipped his hand onto the back of her neck to move her. Away? Closer? He couldn't decide.

"Is this okay—Master?" Bella asked as kissed just above the waistband of Edward's pants and fingered the button.

With that innocent voice and devious look in her eyes, Edward was sure he was going to fall over the back of the couch when she did touch him.

"Yes. Yes. So many times yes!"

Bella silenced a laugh at Edward's expense and nuzzled her face against the stiffness in Edward's jeans.

"So hard, Master."

Edward groaned and pushed his groin against Bella's face, yearning for more friction.

"What would you like me to do, Master?" Bella asked and looked up from her spot on the floor. Edward was almost afraid to look down because he knew that it would blow him away, but he had to look.

"Ah fuck," he moaned loudly. Bella looked straight up at him with the most serene and angelic expression imaginable. The view also allowed him to see down the bikini, and the stiffening nipples it was hiding.

Bella popped the buttons on his jeans open and with Edward's help, slipped them and his boxer briefs down until he was standing against the couch naked.

Ever so gently she wrapped a hand around his erection and slid it slowly down. Edward immediately bucked against the smoothness of her palm.

"Christ, Bella."

"What would you like, Master?" she asked again, this time she worked her hand in twists up and down his dick.

"Fucking Shit, Bella. Please."

"Please what, Master? Let me know what you want."

"Oh god. Stop that. Just suck me off. Please. I need your mouth on me."

A satisfied grin spread across Bella's face at watching Edward lose control and become almost helpless.

Bella tightened her grip on the base of his shaft and teased the head of his dick with her tongue, flicking at the slit a few times. Each time she did, Edward's knees shook.

Edward grunted loudly when Bella took the head of his dick into her mouth. The sound shocked Bella, but the familiar weight of his hands on the back of her head, relaxed her.

She began sucking on the head slowly whilst moving her hand down his shaft.

"Bella," he moaned as he tried to move her to take more of him in, but Bella remained strong against him.

She kept teasing the head, sucking, and slipping her tongue in the slit and the skin under the crown. Though Edward wanted more, what Bella was doing felt sensational.

"Bella, more. Please," he sighed when she began to run her tongue along the vein on the underside. She then began sucking along the vein. The sudden change from licking to sucking caused Edward to slip, and for a moment he though he would fall.

However, he pushed that fear away as Bella took half of him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Edward followed the motion with his hand firmly at the back of her head.

"Good—so good—need more," he exclaimed.

Bella kept at task, never taking him fully in, knowing that that would infuriate Edward. She wanted to see if Edward's threat was merely a threat or something he would do.

She moved away from Edward and just kept her hand on him, twisting up and down.

"What the—Bella?" he asked exasperated as he looked down.

"Is this the only thing you want, Jedi?"

"I thou—thought—it— it was Master," he struggled to declare while Bella continued to take him in her hand.

"My apologies, Master."

"I—should—bend you over the couch."

"Whatever you want, Master."

"Fuck, Bella when—when you say things like that," he grunted and pushed Bella's hand away from him and pulled her up by her shoulders.

He kissed her sloppily and moved them toward the arm of the couch. He untied the bikini top of the costume and tossed it aside, flinching as the metal dinged against the leg of the coffee table. He hoped that it didn't scuff the varnishing.

He took one of Bella's breasts into his hand and rubbed the tender skin. He leaned over and brought his lips to the erect nipple, licking and sucking it gently before giving her other nipple just as much attention.

Bella moaned appreciatively and held on tightly to the arm of the couch behind her. As Edward kissed down her bare stomach, Bella gripped the sofa tighter.

"This outfit is so sexy. So fucking sexy," Edward admired aloud. He ran a finger along the top of the metal plate atop the skirt. "But I want you naked."

He undid the fastening of the metal plate and pulled it off.

"Damn, this is heavy," he remarked as he flung it behind Bella on the couch.

"Yes, Master."

Edward grinned and fingered the top of the skirt.

"Can you really call this a skirt? There are no sides. You're just hiding the treats underneath."

Edward gripped the skirt on each side and moaned. As he slid it away from Bella's body, a fully nude Bella greeted him.

"Stunning. Simply stunning," he praised and placed a kiss just above her sex.

"Thank you, Master."

Edward slid a finger down Bella's chest to the wetness between her legs. Softly, he slid the digit into Bella, thoroughly loving the slick feeling that hugged it.

"As much as I've adored the master/slave routine," Edward began, removing his finger and turning Bella around. "When I'm inside you, I want to hear my name."

Without warning, he thrust inside of Bella causing her to scream his name loudly.

"Much better," he moaned as he began a strong, quick rhythm of thrusts into Bella. He tugged on the end of her braid, to get Bella to stand, but she didn't understand what he was trying to do.

"Edward!" she cried out when Edward grabbed her by the waist and brought her to a standing position. It pushed Edward in further. His movements became more deliberate; his sucking along her neck more insistent.

"Bella. I'm not gonna last much longer," he panted out in between deep breaths.

All Bella could do was answer his name in acknowledgment as his movements became sloppy. She could tell he was close. She could feel it in the tightness of his arm around her and the jerkiness of his movements.

Sensing his impending orgasm, Edward moved one of his hands down to Bella's clit and began to rub it in time with his motions.

"Are you close, Bella?"

"Yes. Don—don't stop."

Edward came only seconds before Bella. The two slumped against the arm of the couch, sweat falling onto the leather and hearts furiously pounding as the tingling, electricity of their orgasms passed through them.

Edward tried to keep as much of his body off Bella, but it was putting too much of a strain on his arms, and he let himself fall onto her for only a moment before pushing up entirely, slipping out of Bella.

His knees shook a bit as he tried to regain his coordination. Bella remained still against the arm of the couch, breathing heavily. She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Edward chuckled behind her. He leaned forward and began to knead her shoulders. A few moments later, he helped her stand up.

"Let's go shower," he said and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the bathroom.

"That sounds great."

Slowly, they trekked toward the bathroom.

"Your hair's a mess," Edward teased as he watched Bella take a few pins out of it.

"Oh, cause you're one to talk about messy hair. Yours always looks like you stuck a fork into a socket."

"You'll pay for that." Edward threatened.

"I'm sure I will."

"Now, exactly what did all that have to do with Y?" Edward asked as he helped Bella step into the shower.

"Yoda. I couldn't really think of much, so I thought _Star Wars_ and then whole yes idea."

"Well, it definitely blew me out of the water."

Bella chuckled as she turned the water on.

"Let's see if you can top that."

Edward smiled sinisterly and winked.

"You better believe that I am going to make it sweet, _sweet_torture."


	6. Chapter Six: A is for Aphrodisiac

**As always**: Everything and anything related to the Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

This letter and the activity were purchased and selected by _**howiroll**_.

* * *

_**The Missing Letters (FGB Outtakes)**_

* * *

_"For women the best aphrodisiacs are words. The G-spot is in the ears. He who looks for it below there is wasting his time."_

_~Isabel Allende_

* * *

**Chapter Six: A is for Aphrodisiac**

"Bella? Have you seen my sweatshirt? The dark blue one?" Edward yelled from inside their bedroom. Bella was busy brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She had barely heard Edward.

"Have you checked the closet by the front door?" she mumbled around her toothbrush.

"What?" Edward poked his head out of the bedroom as Bella was making her way back to their room. "Can you repeat that?"

Bella rolled her eyes and got the sweatshirt for him. She tossed Edward the garment and walked into the living room.

Grabbing the throw blanket, she wrapped herself up in it and sat on the couch. It was a chilly, September morning, and the last thing Bella wanted was to move from the couch, but she could see Edward had something planned.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run. Do you want to come?"

Edward silently prayed that Bella wouldn't. After last week, Edward had been finding it extremely difficult to choose a letter that would outdo Bella's. Every time he thought of an activity, he brushed the idea aside. He hoped the run would give him some time to think of an idea—anything really. A week had passed, and he still had no clue.

"I don't want to move from the couch."

Edward chuckled and headed toward the kitchen. He found a bowl of cereal and milk, and some sliced fruit and orange juice.

"Is this for me?" he shouted.

"No. It's for the Boogeyman."

Edward chuckled and began to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" he asked again.

"Positive. I just want to sit here and watch some television," she reaffirmed.  
"Alright." Edward tried to eat his cereal as quickly as possible. He left most of it uneaten, since it was already quarter-past ten. He would get lunch when he came back.

It was as he checked his watch that he caught sight of the familiar paper on the refrigerator. There were only seven letters left uncrossed: A, E, F, G, N, T, W, and he had no idea which letter he wanted. He had a few ideas for some, but nothing concrete.

Edward pulled the pen out of the kitchen drawer and sloppily scribbled the seven letters on his palm. He quickly chugged his juice and put the fruit in the refrigerator for later. He made his way to the living room and ducked down to kiss Bella goodbye.

"Mhmm, minty," Edward commented.

"You're stalling. Go already."

Edward kissed her once more and headed out toward the park. Since being in New York—he usually ran for about an hour a day—sometimes in the park and other times in the neighborhood. Mostly, he tended to use the treadmills in the building's gym.

Today, he needed the crisp air of the New York City morning to help clear his head. While standing outside the building, he took some time to stretch his limbs, to avoid from cramping up somewhere around the third mile. It had happened more often than he liked.

Once he thought he was loose enough for running, he searched through his iPod for his "Workout" playlist and started running at a moderate pace. His breathing only picked up slightly, before he reached the entrance to Central Park. There, he found himself among the dozen other runners that morning.

Even though the music was blaring loudly in his ears, he didn't focus on the thrashing guitars. He kept listing off the remaining letters.

Idea after idea came up, but none that he liked. He stopped thinking about it for a while and began to concentrate on the pounding of his feet against the concrete. With each step, he picked up a bit more speed. He was back in front of his building before he even realized it.

Slightly deflated, he stepped into the elevator—sweaty and winded. The writing on his hand had smudged and had become a smeared mess. All the letters were illegible, except for a faint reminder of the letter A that only he could tell was A, because he had written it.

As the elevator ascended, he contemplated what he could do with A. Back when they had started the game, he had thought of using A for apologizing, but then S had worked out so much better.

By the time he reached his door, Edward was still undecided about what to do. However, he was sure that it would have to do with the letter A.

"I'm back," he called out, as he stepped into the apartment.

There was no response. Edward walked toward the living room and found Bella sleeping. The TV was on, but she was sound asleep. She was resting her head on the arm of the couch with the blanket tucked tightly under her chin.

He smiled. She looked incredibly serene. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. The sudden movement woke Bella up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. Do you want to get an early lunch?"

Bella groaned as she tried to wake up from her short nap. She lazily stretched and sat up on the couch.

"Sure. Do you want me to make something?"

"No. Let's just order some pizza."

Bella drearily nodded and grabbed her phone on the coffee table. "What kind do you want?"

Edward took a seat beside her and pulled a menu out from under the coffee table. He skimmed through it quickly and selected a pepperoni pie. He wasn't in the mood for anything elaborate.

"Does pepperoni sound good?" he asked and leaned in closer to Bella. She made a face and scrunched her nose. A few seconds later, she covered her nose with the end of the blanket.

"Sounds great. Now, please go take a shower. You smell awful."  
Edward chuckled and made to move even closer to Bella, but she quickly hopped off the couch. She pointed a finger in warning as he tried to get closer.

"I'll call. Just please. You're sweaty, and you're stinking up the couch."  
Edward stood obediently.

"Of course," he answered with a bow. Bella tried not to smile, but she couldn't stop it. He was incredibly cheesy at times, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"You are such a dork."

Edward smiled and walked toward her. He kissed her forehead and headed off to the bathroom, disrobing as he went on his way. He was fully nude by the time he reached the bathroom door. He turned his head and playfully winked back at Bella.

She had almost followed him in.

**=x=**

It wasn't until Sunday night when the idea for A popped into Edward's head. He and Bella had been lying in bed watching a Mariners/Yankees game. Bella was into the game, screaming at the TV about shoddy umpire calls, but Edward paid no attention to it.

Ideas had started to form in his head earlier in the day. Bella had mentioned something about a character in a manuscript she was reading. She had called the male protagonist "seductive and enticing." She had gone on-and-on about how perfect the character was. That little comment had led to a lighthearted argument and an afternoon romp in the living room, but it had given Edward his idea for the letter A.

It was clear from Bella's comments that the male character was seducing the female. Edward knew extremely well that he could easily seduce Bella. She had described a few of the scenes in the story, and her comments about the scenes, made the concept stick for Edward.

When Bella went to shower that night, he jotted down a shopping list of all the things he would need for the following night. He made sure to hide the list in his wallet, so Bella wouldn't find it and ask him about it.

During breakfast the next morning, he stood up and crossed out the letter A.

"Well, I'll be damned. I thought you were never going to choose a letter," Bella teased as she bit into her bacon.

"It wasn't easy. I couldn't decide."

"Afraid it won't live up to mine?"

Bella was smug. Edward smiled in feigned disbelief. He loved when Bella got cocky. There was something so alluring about it. The little smile that tugged at her lips did him in—all the time.

"Of course not. I'm just positive that I'll have you begging before I even start."

"That confident, huh?"

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll need some time to set up tonight, so try to be out of the house between six and seven."

"Set up? What do you have planned?" The amusement in Bella's voice was obvious.

Edward smiled and winked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

**=x=**

Edward took some time during his lunch break that Monday afternoon to go to the fish market to buy some oysters and stop by Godiva, and the supermarket. When he walked back to the office, he made sure to put all the perishables in the refrigerator in the lounge.

He had thought of going home, but he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise. The last thing he wanted was for Bella to question why he had so many candles, or why he was carrying two bottles of wine.

It hadn't stopped his assistant from making a face when Edward walked passed him.

"What's with all the food?" Alec had asked when Kate had been around. Edward just smiled at the two.

"I'm surprising Bella with some dinner and dessert."

Kate seemed to swoon while Alec rolled his eyes.

"You're making me look bad here, boss."

"You could pick up some tips, Alec. Maybe then, you could keep a girl. Edward obviously knows how to treat his girlfriend," Kate admonished.

"Soul mate," Edward corrected, and this time Kate sighed, girlishly.

"Did they break the mold when they made you? Please say no." Kate giggled, and Edward chuckled. Alec scoffed and sat back down in a huff, though he tried to keep it in check. He liked Kate and hoped to ask her to dinner, but with Edward floating about, it seemed impossible.

"Actually—" Edward began as he looked down at an upset Alec, and then up at Kate. He noticed the way Alec kept staring keenly at her. "Alec was the one who gave me the idea."

Alec's head snapped up at Edward to see his boss wink at him. Kate stared disbelievingly at Edward and then at Alec.

"Really?"

"Definitely. Alec is a romantic at heart. Don't let him tell you otherwise," Edward added before excusing himself from the two. Alec walked into Edward's office shortly after and thanked him.

"So Kate, huh? I don't know her too well. She's nice—I'm guessing."

"And funny, smart, beautiful," Alec added cheerfully. Edward chuckled and watched as his assistant walked out of his office almost as if he were floating on clouds.

For the remainder of the day, Edward took calls from clients and worked alongside some of his colleagues on a campaign they were working on for children's art supplies.

Before Edward even realized it, the end of the workday had arrived. He quickly collected his belongings, made short work of retrieving his purchases from the refrigerator, and headed home.

The commute home on the train felt long for Edward, but he tried not to get too eager. His nerves were getting to him. He wasn't nervous per se, but he just wanted to get started. He wanted to have Bella swooning by the time they reached dessert.

He got home at around 5:30 and made quick work of kicking Bella out of the apartment, so he could get everything set up. Edward had no idea where Bella would go for the next 90 minutes, but at that moment, he didn't particularly care as long as she was safe.

Edward began by preparing filet mignon just as he knew Bella liked and placed it in the broiler to cook. He peeled two potatoes and made short work of putting them to cook on the stove. The oysters were sitting in the fridge shucked, and he had lemons sitting ready to cut for when he served the oysters.

He had two wine bottles chilling in ice trays and chocolate covered strawberries in the refrigerator. He placed candles throughout the dining room. He didn't light any of them, opting to light them just before Bella would come back.

He checked the food once more and headed to take a quick shower. He had already laid out his clothing for the evening the night before.

He had about 15 minutes before Bella would return, once he stepped out of the shower. Quickly, he dressed in just a pair of black slacks. He decided that he would remain shirtless for the evening.

Just as he was pulling the filet from the broiler and the potatoes from the pot, Bella called Edward to tell him she would be back in five minutes. He hurriedly sliced some of the meat, placed it on a plate with potatoes, and slid the plate into the oven to keep it warm while they ate the oysters.

Hurriedly, he lit the candles in the dining room and sat patiently waiting for Bella. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella," he greeted her and grabbed her hand to pull her into the apartment. He watched her eyes move from left to right as she took in the lights in the dining room.

"Wow, Edward. This is lovely," she whispered, almost afraid to speak because she didn't want to disturb the mood. She moved her gaze toward Edward and took in how handsome he looked. All he had on was a pair of slacks, and she could tell that that was all he was wearing.

He smiled at her, and with her hand still in his, he pulled her toward him. He seized her around her waist, brought her tightly against him, and kissed her soundly, before walking her to the kitchen table.

Bella slowly sat down in the chair, breathless from the passionate kiss they had just shared. Her heart hammered rapidly against her chest, and she remained still as Edward hurried off to the kitchen.

He returned shortly with a platter of oysters and some sliced lemons. Bella stared amazed at the extravagant appetizer and then at Edward.

"Before we begin our meal, I feel a bit overdressed, so please remove all your clothing," Edward instructed. Bella complied—simply because the look Edward was giving her felt as if it would burn the clothing right off her body.

"Everything," he added when she got to her undergarments. He stared intently at the green bow at the center of her bra. Obediently, she reached behind her and lifted the garment from her body. His eyes lit up as her breasts came to view.

"Everything," he reiterated, and Bella shook her head.

"The chair is cold, Edward."

"Everything Bella."

She removed the green cotton panties and hesitantly sat back down in the wooden chair.

"Place your arms on the rests," Edward ordered and waited until he saw Bella raise her arms and put them firmly on each the armrests. He pulled two red ties that he had hidden in his pockets earlier. He tied one around her right arm and the chair and another around her left. He checked that she was secure in the chair and then sat in his own seat.

He pulled his chair closer to her and brought the platter toward them.

"I think you have a fixation with tying me up," Bella joked and Edward chuckled before leaning in close to her.

"No, I have an obsession with keeping you to myself. It's an entirely different fetish."

He stared at Bella for a moment before gently pulling her toward him for another searing kiss. With this one, Edward could feel Bella squirming in her seat.

"Would you like an oyster?" Edward asked as he kissed along Bella's jaw.

Bella moaned.

"Was that a yes?" he teasingly asked. His voice was low and deep, and it made Bella's stomach flip. He was staring straight into her eyes. Bella couldn't help, but be turned on. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too.

"Yes," she timidly replied and inched her chair closer to his.

Edward grabbed one oyster from the platter and squeezed some lemon on it, before sliding the shell toward his own mouth and sucking on the shucked mollusk. Bella watched captivated, following the motion of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. She squirmed against the chair and brought her thighs together.

Edward watched in amusement and satisfaction as Bella rubbed her thighs together. He was getting to her—he loved it.

He grabbed another shell and placed some lemon on it before placing it by Bella's mouth. Slowly, he brought it against her lips and cupped her chin to tilt her head back. This way, he could watch the oyster slide into her mouth.

As soon as she swallowed the oyster, Edward kissed her. He pulled away from her lips and kissed along the expanse of her throat, delighting in how he managed to get her pulse to race and her breathing to become heavy.

"Another?"

"Mhmm," was all Bella managed to say.

Edward grabbed another oyster from the tray and placed it against Bella's mouth. This time she tipped her head back and swallowed the oyster as Edward continued to kiss and suck along her neck.

Again, he pulled her toward him and kissed Bella. This kiss lasted longer than the previous. Edward's tongue easily fought for dominance and won. Bella moaned uninhibitedly against his mouth. Edward loved her sounds of pleasure and the sound of her clutching her thighs against the chair. He could hear her skin pass over the wooden chair with every second that went by.

When he pulled away from her mouth, Bella fell forward toward him. Edward chuckled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. Her voice was quiet and revealed just how affected she was by Edward. She almost sounded awestruck. She couldn't describe the feeling, but lightheaded seemed to be a decent enough word at that moment.

"To get the main course. And the wine."

Bella nodded and waited in the dining room as she heard Edward shuffle about in the kitchen. Before she knew it, Edward was walking in with a plate in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

Slowly, he placed the plate down between them. Bella took a deep breath, sighing after the aroma of the food hit her. It smelled like heaven; her mouth watered with the desire to taste it.

Edward sat back down beside her with the wine glass in his hand. Bella stared at his hand as he held onto the wine glass. His fingers wrapped around it delicately—elegantly. He moved with such poise.

"It smells delicious," Bella whispered. Edward smiled as he took a sip of the Merlot. Again, Bella watched the motion of his Adam's apple. His whole appearance was regal-like, even in just a pair of slacks. He was such a graceful being.

"Let's see if it tastes as good."

He leaned forward and kissed Bella. The two groaned at the contact, but Edward quickly pulled away.

He watched as her chest rose each time she inhaled. He was tempted to toss the food aside and just take her on the table, but ignored the notion and the throbbing hardness in his slacks.

Bella watched as Edward cut a piece of the steak and wrapped his lips around the fork. The motion was sultry and seductive, and Bella moaned, catching Edward's attention. He took a bite of a potato and smiled smugly.

"Would you like some?" he asked.

"Yes," was Bella's response. He cut another piece of the steak and brought the fork to Bella's mouth. This time, it was Bella's turn to tease Edward. She stared straight at him as he slid the fork into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the metal and slowly moved her head back away from it. She sighed; it was delicious.

Edward stifled the moan that threatened to reveal just how turned on he was by her little display. He reached back down for a piece a potato and fed it to Bella, this time kissing her as he pulled the fork away from her.

"Tastes much better on your lips."

Edward continued to feed Bella alternating between giving some to Bella, taking some for himself, and kissing her until the plate was cleared.

"That was delicious," Bella complimented him. Edward smiled politely and thanked her. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Would you like some wine?"

"I thought you would never ask," Bella teased making Edward chuckle.

He brought the glass to her lips and poured the Merlot slowly into her mouth. Bella tried to swallow it all without letting any spill, but a drop managed to slip from the corner of her mouth. It slid down her chin and continued to run down her neck until the drop splashed onto her thigh.

Edward smiled wickedly before running his tongue along the trail the wine had traveled down Bella's chin and neck. He sucked gently. He started at her neck and moved his kisses upward toward her chin, and then her mouth He kissed her hard, holding her head firmly against his.

He pulled away, knelt in front of Bella, and began to kiss up her leg, starting from her ankle until he reached the drop of wine that had fallen.

Bella trembled in anticipation. He was so close to where she wanted him, but yet so far. She moaned as Edward began to lick, and then suck on the wine on her thigh.

He continued long after the wine no longer stained her thigh. Unrelentingly, he continued to suckle on her thigh, moving his kisses from the spot on top to her outer thigh—never inner—never anywhere close to where Bella wanted him to kiss.

Bella lost herself in the sensation of his mouth moving along her thigh, that she didn't even notice when he began to kiss up her stomach.

He licked around her belly button before kissing up her ribs to the center of her chest. He ended by kissing her once more and standing up.

"Wh—where are you going?" Bella breathlessly stuttered.

"To get dessert." His voice was hoarse, and the bulge in his slacks let Bella know that she wasn't the only one affected by what was going on.

She pulled at the ties around her arms, but it was useless. If anything, it had just caused the restraints to grow tighter.

Before she knew it, Edward had returned with dessert — a box of chocolate-dipped strawberries, and he had grabbed a lit candle.

"These are my favorite." He picked up a strawberry covered in dark chocolate before he placed it back into the container. He grabbed the glass of wine and motioned to Bella to see if she wanted. She nodded her head.

He brought the glass to her lips and slowly tipped the wine into her mouth. He wiped the stray wine with his thumb and sat back down in his chair.

He grabbed the wine again and let his fingers play a little rhythm along the top of the glassware. The intricate movements caught Bella's attention.

She moaned as Edward finally took a sip of his wine as he stared at her. It was ridiculous to be wound up by such a simple gesture, but Edward's gaze was so intense. His eyes were permanently fixed on hers. There was an unspoken desire there, and Bella could feel it. Her body felt as if it were on fire.

She watched him pick up the strawberry again. This time he placed it over the candle. Soon enough, the chocolate began to melt. Edward lapped up the dripping chocolate with this tongue. Bella watched memorized as the tip of his tongue reached for more chocolate. He deliberately darted his tongue in a way that made Bella think of how skilled he was with the organ.

Bella had to stop herself from lunging at him. She leaned forward as he brought the strawberry to his mouth and slowly wrapped his tongue and then mouth around the chocolate morsel.

She watched as he slowly bit the end of the fruit and pulled the other end out of his mouth, leaving a small chocolate trail along his bottom lip. Before she could lean forward to lick it clean for him, his tongue darted across it sensually. The act was deliberate, and it elicited a desperate sigh to come from Bella's mouth—the exact reaction that Edward had wanted.

"Edward," Bella whined. He smirked, and Bella felt a flash of heat deep in her belly.

"You're not playing fair, Edward."

"You know I like to play dirty," he charmingly replied. He reached for his wine glass and took another sip. Again, Bella watched tantalized, while he swallowed the Merlot.

"Cruel," she murmured under her breath, and Edward chuckled once more. Bella tugged her hands against the armrest.

"Oh alright," Edward teased and grabbed another strawberry. He held it over the flame of the candle and then brought it toward Bella.

He traced her lips with the melting chocolate before placing it where she could bite it. Bella bit slowly into the strawberry savoring the richness of the dark chocolate and the sweetness of the fruit.

"So good," she mumbled around the strawberry. Bella began to lick at the chocolate on her lips, but Edward stopped her and began to suck on her bottom lip. He then moved to her top lip, until he had licked all the chocolate away.

"Delicious," he commented, before he untied Bella's arms. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She couldn't stop herself from doing it; she needed him.

Edward groaned against her mouth, picked her up, and began walking toward their bedroom. Bella moaned noisily against his mouth. Quickly, she tried to slip her tongue between his lips. He acquiesced, immediately, as he tried to place her gently on their bed, but the two plopped rather ungracefully onto the mattress.

They briefly laughed before Bella found herself underneath Edward's wandering hands. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her arms. He kissed along the nape of her neck, and Bella tilted her head back in rapture.

She carded her fingers through his hair, holding him closer against her. She lifted her naked hips against his still clothed ones and moaned as she encountered his hardness. Edward moaned in return and moved his left hand to her hips to stop her.

"I'm not done with you, just yet," he murmured against her hipbones. He sucked gently on the skin just above her belly button.

Edward was so close to where Bella wanted him. She could feel his hot breath just above her sex, and she wanted to push his head down. She wanted to be vulgar for once, wanted to beg him to taste her, order him to make her lose control.

Edward noticed the way Bella kept trying to lift her hips up to where his mouth was. He smiled against the top of her right thigh, and chuckled lightly as he heard the need in Bella's voice.

"Edward," she pleaded, again, but still he teased her. He kissed down her right leg, up the back of her calf, and sucked softly on the skin on the back of her knee. He knowingly avoided her inner thigh, and moved to do the same with her left leg.

"Edward!" Bella pleaded and writhed on the bed, but he ignored her.

He moved back up her body and kissed her soundly. Bella desperately tried to convey what she wanted by wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. He chuckled against her lips.

"I have an idea."

"What it is?" Bella breathlessly asked.

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Oh, impatient, I see," he teased and ran a hand down the front of Bella's chest until he reached the wetness between her legs. Bella gasped as his skilled fingers worked her into a frenzy. Her body felt hot, and she could feel the sweat forming at the roots of her hair.

"I want to taste you—" Edward began. He slowed the speed of his fingers and lessened the pressure. "I want to taste you—while you're sucking me off."

Bella blinked and yelped. The statement caught her off guard, as did Edward slipping two fingers inside her.

"You want to 69?" Bella breathed weakly.

"Oh, it sounds so dirty when you say it. I like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," he answered and sped up the speed of his fingers. Bella moaned and gripped Edward's arm tighter. "What do you say?"

"Okay."

Edward smiled widely, and Bella returned the gesture. They kissed briefly before Edward slipped his fingers from her, and lay on his back, in the center of the bed, and quickly shoved his slacks and boxer briefs down. Bella sat on her knees by his shoulders.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked timidly. Edward caught the apprehension in her voice and sat up to be face-to-face with her.

"We won't if you don't want to."

"I want to."

Those three little words sent a thrill through Edward, who had been hard for the last twenty minutes. He was dying to taste Bella—to have her mouth on his dick. He grabbed Bella by the back of her head and sloppily kissed her, not caring that their teeth knocked against one another before they found a rhythm.

Edward slipped back down the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows. Bella studied his body with awe. He was beautiful, and he was all hers. She knew she was the luckiest woman alive.

She straddled his hips and pushed her groin against his. Edward moaned and grabbed her hips to stop her.

"That's not where you're supposed to be."

Bella coyly smiled and moved her body up toward his mouth, and as soon as her heat was in front of Edward's mouth, he licked the wetness between her legs.

She gasped as her body shook from the pleasure. Edward continued lazily licking up-and-down. He was waiting for Bella to turn around and lean forward. He was desperate to feel her warm mouth around his dick. He yearned for it—he needed it.

"Turn around."

Bella complied and wrapped one of her hands around the base of his hardened arousal. He grunted and grunted again as she moved her hand up and then back down his dick—just the way he liked it. By now, she knew how hard she had to hold him and how fast she had to stroke him.

Edward took a few moments to bask in the feeling before he gripped Bella's hips and lifted his head between her legs. He quickly slipped his tongue inside her and spread the wetness to her clit. He sucked expertly on it, enjoying the way Bella moaned. He moved his hands to her rear and grabbed her cheeks. He massaged them, gripping and pushing his fingertips into the soft flesh. He continued to lick and suck on her clit; Bella moaned even louder.

The pleasure was beyond words. Bella couldn't get enough of it. She tried to push her hips against his mouth, but it pulled her too far away from where he wanted her, so she ceased.  
She stopped just using her hand on him and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it, before slipping her tongue under the crown and slipping her mouth down further on his arousal. Edward's hips rose in joy toward his mouth.

Bella didn't know how long it was before she felt the familiar electric pull of her orgasm starting. The feeling started in her toes and traveled up the back of her legs before it spread throughout the nerves in her body, and she shook violently on top of Edward. She pulled her mouth away from him, but never stopped stroking, as she screamed his name.

Edward followed moments later, coming in Bella's hand. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head back against the pillow. Bella crawled off Edward's shoulders and moved to lie down beside him, but he pulled her toward him, and placed her in the crook of his arm.

"I enjoyed that, immensely," Edward announced, and Bella giggled in return.

"I did too, but I don't think you outdid me"

"I don't either."

"Does that mean I get the next two letters?"

"No." Edward laughed. "It wasn't a TFC, so no dice."

"Damn. I should have called it. I would've won."

"Yeah, you would have, but you didn't," Edward teased her, and Bella playfully hit his arm, and Edward laughed.

"I need to shower."

"Why? I'm not done with you just yet."

"What? I thought—" Bella began, but Edward silenced her with his mouth on her chest.

"I hope you slept well, yesterday. We're in for a long night."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."


End file.
